Moments in Time
by wolf demoness
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Mpreg. ShuichiKurama Kurama's life is about to change, but is it for the better? This is my first fan fiction, please be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I really wish I owned Kurama, or Hiei.

WARNING this is yaoi. If this offends you in anyway please don't read this story. If you feel the need to comment on my story please keep all comments constructive. I don't mind criticism. This is my first fan fiction and I would love any comments that can help me improve my technique.

This story is AU. Meaning that I know almost nothing about Kurama's family, so I've made up my own version of events. 

One last thing, this story is rated R for swearing and suggestive situations.

That said enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The End is Just the Beginning

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter One: The End is Just the Beginning

Suichi's POV:

I don't know how it started exactly. I suppose that after awhile they just got tired. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. Father never forgot or forgave himself for mother's death. I say he never forgot because every so often I would see him look off into space and smile, then he would get sad and I knew he was thinking of her. Shiori knew it too. Somewhere deep inside he felt that he was betraying her by being with Shiori. He thought himself unfaithful in his husbandly duties. As if he could be faithful to her from beyond the grave.

I wanted to scream at him and her too. Him for throwing away the happiness that he had, we had; for hurting the woman he loved. For carrying a guilty heart as if mother would want him to grieve his life away. I wanted to shake him, to yell and scream unto he got it straight. Until he stopped making pain for those around him.

I wanted to yell at her too, Shiori. To tell her that it wasn't anything she had dome. I know that's what she thought, that she had failed to be the wife he needed. That he missed **her** because Shiori had failed. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't true. They both needed to talk, to hold fast to each other and heal the wounds they were giving each other. But how was I supposed to do that?

I was sixteen at the time. I didn't understand myself let alone the two in the living room downstairs. Him in the armchair dreaming of a love long gone over to the grave and her wearing the martyr's look like a crown. I'm a little bitter if you can't tell. And why not? I'm happy here. I love my mother, "step" that is. I love having a family to come home to. I don't want it to end. It's always been my dad and I since I was really small, which is fine. I love my dad and I loved it when it was just the two of us. But this is different, better. At first I didn't like it, but now I'd give anything just to stay like this.

On nights when the silence in the house got to be too deafening for me to stand alone I went to my stepbrother's room. He'd always let me in. He knew what was going on in the house, just as I did. Whenever I need help he's there. He's really smart. He helps me with my homework all the time. Sometimes I'd ask him to help me even when I didn't need the help, but I loved listening to him talk. He's so intense and deep. If I hadn't known he was seventeen I would have mistaken him for someone much older, had I only heard his voice. I suppose he has an ancient soul. He's kind and wise beyond his years.

He's was a devoted son and brother. Though he wasn't so much of a brother to me as he was a good friend. Neither of us have ever had siblings before and being less than a year apart in age it seemed the natural thing to do. He didn't know how to have a little brother and I didn't know how to be one, but we tried. As mother and father drifted apart I couldn't help but cling to him. We got closer as they separated. I cared deeply for him and knew it would hurt the both of us when it all ended. It was inevitable though, we could only enjoy the time we had left and try to ignore it while our world fell down around our ears.

******

The marriage from start to finish only lasted a year. Suichi and I would see each other every few days after the divorce, then once a week, then weeks would go by, but we would just be so busy; it's hard to keep up with ex-family. We eventually lost track of each other. Christmas gifts were still exchanged, but visits were infrequent and telephone calls almost unheard of so it came as a great surprise to me when our paths crossed one night in mid-august.

It was hot out: humid, stifling, muggy, absolutely horrible. I was twenty-two, out alone and on a mission. My solemn task that night was to get as drunk as possible as quickly as I could. My dad had been killed in a car crash three months ago and my girlfriend had just dumped me. So there I was orphaned and alone at twenty-two. Not the worst age to be alone, but not a damn sight clear of a good age either. For one night I'd decided not to think about girls, money, school, or any of the other bullshit that had gone wrong with my life. Yep, I was on a mission to drown my sorrows at the bottom of a beer can. Poetic, huh? Anyway, after about a six pack and a few shots of whatever my new friend at the bar had been drinking I blacked out. When I woke up I was in an apartment I'd never seen before.

I sat up and my head strongly protesting my vertical positioning. My eyes decided that they didn't like the light that was filtering through the drawn curtains on the other side of the room, either. Moaning I lay back down and pulled the pillow over my face to block out the offending light. I heard footsteps and, decided to be brave. I took the pillow off my face and managed to pry one eye open. Bad Idea! Temporarily blinded by the light I closed my eye again.

"You're awake. Here, drink this." A warm cup was placed into my hand and strong arms helped me sit up. The drink was some sort of weird tea. Not bad tasting, sort of minty and tangy. The first sip got rid of that terrible taste in my mouth and jolted me back into reality. I didn't know where I was, what I'd done last night, and a strange man was holding me up at the moment. Deciding to brave the light once again I opened my eyes letting the light assault my throbbing head, and turned around. Only to be met by a pair of vibrant green eyes. "Suichi?"

He smiled. "Hi Shu-kun," he said softly.

******

After Suichi had gotten the rest of the tea down my throat, which made me feel surprisingly better, he dragged the whole story out of me. He was saddened by my father's death and very sympathetic to me. He did however give me a brief lecture on the foolishness of overindulgence, at least when I didn't have a ride home. Apparently he'd found me at the bar and rescued me from myself, letting me crash in his guestroom.

I've got to say there was one thing that disturbed me about the whole conversation. Since it was still early, I guess he'd just jumped out of bed when he heard me moaning. Who knew Suichi only slept in boxers and that he had such a fine body? God, I must be loosing my mind thinking like that! Not that I hadn't noticed a certain penchant for the male form on my part, but honestly Suichi! My hangover must be making me delusional. He's way out of my league. And even if he were interested, which I'm sure he's not, how do you hold onto something that perfect? God, he's really distracting, blood red hair long enough to fall over the top of his perfectly tanned chest. Alternately hiding yet revealing the musculature of that heavenly body; intense green eyes that bore into your soul. I wonder what they look like glazed in passion. Would they darken? Whoa. Wait a minute. Bad, Suichi, bad! No thinking like that.

Anyway I told him how my schooling was paid for, but I didn't have enough to live in the dorms. I was looking for an apartment with my girlfriend, but then she split. I didn't make enough at the store I worked at to find a place by myself, but I had two weeks to find a place to stay before they threw me out of the dorms on my ear. Suichi, being the kind hearted soul that he is, offered me a place in his apartment. I insisted on paying him rent, he didn't want it of course, but I insisted. So me being the masochist that I am, I decided to test my self-control and accept his offer. Now if only I could stop thinking about that bottom lip that he likes to chew on when he's thinking.

******

My vaunted self-control actually lasted four months. I was surprised to say the least, I was sure I would have cracked long before then. But I guess all those cold showers did the trick. We got along great in the beginning. We would sit and talk for hours, laughing and telling jokes. He was really funny. I must admit that I loved to make him laugh. I would spend time thinking up the best jokes just so I could hear it. His laugh sounded rich and full, like someone who knew the best of life and was thoroughly enjoying it. We would go out clubbing on Saturday nights. At first I could never get him on the dance floor, but one night this really pretty girl pulled him out there. She was gorgeous and danced like an angel, but I could guarantee that when people stopped to watch them dance, no one was looking at her. His every movement screams grace and his motions while dancing are no less careful than while tending his "garden." Actually it's just a few potted plants in the windowsill, but I call it his garden, the way he fusses over it. When the music stopped he kissed her hand and thanked her for dancing with him. I was jealous. I admit it. Also, I guess I'd been ignoring my dance partner so she ditched me for some blonde in the corner. Suichi picked up on my bad mood and we went home early.

The next Saturday night he suggested we go to a move instead of dancing. I agreed, hoping that it would be a little less torturous to sit next to him in a dark theater for an hour or two, than to watch women and men openly drool when they looked at him.


	3. Get On With It Already!

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Two: Get On With It Already!

Kurama's POV:

Of course I knew Shuichi was interested in me. The first night I brought him home, drunk and staggering, from the bar he thanked me with a deep, sloppy kiss. Originally I figured that in his inebriated state he'd mistaken me for someone else. As time went by though I began to notice him glancing in my direction with **that** look in his eyes. As a youko I'm no stranger to desire and admiration.

In my former life I was considered a great beauty even among a race that was in general considered extremely desirable. Demons would come from far away with gifts and marriage contracts. Begging my hand. I, however, was not interested in anything long-term. I had had my fare share of lovers and am not inexperienced in that venue. A few decades ago I would have taken him as a lover that night, but after twenty-three years of living as a human I didn't want to rush into anything. Also, he was really drunk and it just wouldn't have been fair. The last thing that I needed was a lover affair to expose me as a demon or to hurt one of the people I care most about in this world.

When I noticed his appreciative glances I decided to wait. To bide my time and build up a friendship with him before trying to become anything more. I knew it was going to be hard, I'm a youko for Inari's sake! Having a ready, willing, and able lover in my house and not taking advantage of that's just against my nature. That's probably why I spent so much time in the morning walking around in boxers or pajama bottoms. I decided that he was going to make the first move, and he was. Even if the frustration killed the both of us getting there.

The night we went to the new club downtown that Yusuke had been raving about, I was very impatient. Eleven weeks and not so mush as a baby step in the right direction. "Maybe I'm loosing my touch," I thought as I sat at the bar and sipped a coke. "Not that I'm complaining, but I wish he would at least make a move." Shuichi's in the corner chatting up some girl with a really bad dye job. He always goes for the redheads. He's really transparent you know. Oh, she blew him off. Too bad. "There's a redhead over here you can have!" I think. Inari he's so oblivious. I wonder what he'd do if I showed up in his bed one night, sans clothing. Huh, oh look he's got another one. If this performance were all I had to go by I would think he was the straightest person alive, but I know better. They're heading out to the dance floor now.

"Um, hi. Do you, like, want to dance?" 

A bleach blond in a tight black dress interrupts my pity party. Usually I say no to dance invitations, but tonight. I glance over at Shuichi. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to." I take her hand and led her to the floor. Kitsune are animal spirits and control the living elements of the Earth, plants. However being "natural" creatures we are closely linked to the cycle of life, death, birth, renewal, etc. Sex is a big part of that cycle and so by nature we are very sensual beings. The energy that a kitsune controls can be wielded as much toward floral manipulation as it can toward pleasure. Some of that energy always leaks out around us; it takes a very strong kitsune to mask this energy for any amount of time. That is how Kuwabara can sense me and that is why women and men look when I walk by. Dancing is inherently sensual by nature, or at least in the Makai it is. When a kitsune dances the energy that he leaks into the atmosphere intensifies. In other words if I walk onto the floor I know all eyes will be on me. Usually I don't want that kind of attention, but tonight I think I'll put on a little show.

The blond starts dancing. She's clumsy, to be kind, but that doesn't matter. She's not the important one here. She rubs up against me and sways in time to the song. One surreptitious glance over my shoulder tells me that Shuichi's little friend is angry with him. Apparently he hasn't heard a word she's said. "Are you listening?" she asks. No response. Oh, look, she's leaving. He hasn't noticed. Hee hee hee. Yes!

******

After the dance Charlotte, the blond, follows me around like a lost puppy. As best I can tell she's still dazed from being so close to me while dancing. This is embarrassing. Why won't she leave?

"Oh, I love this song! Do you want to give it another go?" She is touching my leg! This is way unacceptable. She smells like she drown herself in some fruit scented body spray she got from the clearance rack at a discount superstore and I can't even begin to describe how many layers of foundation she has on. Plus, that last dance made her sweat and now the make-up is starting to run and clump.

"Ah, no thank you." I glance around. Shuichi's coming this way. Thank you, Inari! "On, my friend's coming. It's been a lovely evening, but I think it's time I was going. Thank you so much for the dance Charlotte. It was truly a pleasure." I touch her cheek. Ick! The plaster is on my hand now. Eeew. Okay smile Kurama, Shuichi is watching.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see you around cutie." she said. Then she sauntered off into the crowd.

"So, who's your friend?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi. Her name's Charlotte. So, what happened to the blonde you were with?" I turned and smirked to myself as Shuichi tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing,

"Oh, she said she had to go somewhere, or something."

"Right. Let's go home." I said. "This isn't really my scene."

He looked surprised. "I thought you were having fun with what's-her-name." I looked at him. "I mean you never danced before and I thought, that maybe you liked her, or something." He leaned against the bar, tilted his head back and refused to make eye contact.

"Not my type," I said.

"Not your type," he said incredulously.

"Nope." I threw some money on the bar to pay for my drink. I made sure to graze his hand when I drew mine back. "Lets go." He can't miss that signal, I thought.

"Sure," he said.

When we got home I put on some silk pajama bottoms, leaving the top on the dresser and sort of sauntered out to get a glass of water. Shuichi was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack when I came in. I noticed that when I bent down to get a glass from one of the low cabinets, he was watching the whole time and his breath hitched. I could hear his pulse speed up; my hearing is very sensitive. That night I left my bed room door open. I waited about an hour. At two AM I heard footsteps coming down the hall then, a door shut. I got up to make sure I had heard right. And there it was, plain as day. He went to bed. The fool actually went to bed! Without me! If I'd been in youko form I would have been growling. Never, in either of my lives have I ever had to seduce anyone. They all threw themselves at my feet and begged to be let into my bed. Not that I expected that from Shuichi, but a goodnight kiss would have been nice, or maybe more than a kiss. Moping I went back to bed.

******

The next week dragged by like they always did leaving one confused human and one sex deprived youko. On Saturday night I suggested that we go to a movie. Inari knows that the club didn't work. Maybe Shuichi would show a little backbone when the lights were off.

At the theater we got popcorn, sat down and watched the trailers. Who was the fool that decided that every movie must be preceded by twenty minutes of trailers? Now I sound like Hiei. I must be in a bad mood. Oh well, the movie's starting. It's actually pretty good. The leading lady is cheating on her husband with the pool boy, but what she doesn't know is that the husband's going out with the maid. Anyway there's a whole comic situation in there where the pool boy and the maid team up to rob the couple blind. As a former professional I can tell you that that's not the best way to go about a heist, but they have some funny one-liners.

About an hour in, while the maid, Yvonne, is distracting the husband, Lance, while the pool boy, Ron, breaks into Lance's briefcase to steal his account access numbers, I notice that Shuichi's foot is hooked around my ankle. "Yes! He is touching my leg! Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew this would w…DAMN IT!" I think when look in his direction. He's so wrapped up in the movie he doesn't realize where his foot is. I think he saw my head move. He's shifting his foot away. "Oh, no you don't!" I think. I hook my foot around his ankle and trap his leg by pressing it against the side of the chair. "You started this, now you're going to finish it." I think to myself. I absolutely refuse to look at him as he stares at me. When the movie ends I drive back. He doesn't say anything. I don't speak either.

When we get home he falls onto the couch in a daze. I walk to my room, drop off my wallet and keys. Turning off the light I walk back into the living room. He won't look at me. Sigh. Well I'm not playing this game any longer. I wanted him to make the first move and he did. Now it's my turn. I sit down next to him. Close. Thighs touching. He swallows hard, but he's not moving. I just let him sit there. I've been patient for months I can wait a little longer. After awhile I try to remember all the verses to this song my dam sang to me as a kit, to distract myself. I'm stumped on the third line of the sixth verse when I feel fingers on my cheek. He turns my head and presses a soft kiss to my lips. I lean into his touch. Mmmmh, he tastes like soda and popcorn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd like to take a moment to thank my wonderful reviewers. You have no idea how excited I was to receive your comments!

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Thank you so much for your excellent suggestions. I really appreciate your input and am working hard to iron out those details.

****

Rei Akita: Your wish is my command.


	4. The Cinematic Experience

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Three: The Cinematic Experience

Shuichi's POV:

I picked the movie. Shuichi didn't really like action movies, something about the fights not being realistic, and I doubt either of us wanted to sit through a chick-flick. So a comedy was the obvious choice. We went to the concession stand and got sodas and popcorn. He looked amazing. He was wearing a white shirt that had an ink drawing of a dragon on it, or something like that, it was kind of hard to make out, and jeans. It wasn't that great of an outfit actually, but the jeans were a bit tight and before I knew it I was glaring at people for checking out his ass. While he was paying for the refreshments, it was his turn; I was in the middle of staring down this guy who just wouldn't look away. I had just won when Shuichi looked up, smiled at me, and handed me the popcorn and my soda. My knees felt watery for a minute, but I managed to stay standing. "God the last thing I want is for him to find out that I like him." I thought. "I mean, its one thing to know that your friend and roommate is into men, its another thing entirely to find out he's secretly lusting after you."

We sat down just as the trailers were starting. He was peeved, I could tell. At home, when we rent, he always skips the trailers. Personally, I like seeing the adds for the new movies. That way I know in advance what I want to see. I nudge him when an especially good-looking movie is advertised. He sort of looks at me and nods. I'm not sure if he agrees of if he's just pacifying me. "I'll ask him about it later. Gotta remember the title." I think. The next one looks a bit dull. After another fifteen minutes I could see his point, especially after we sat through a Diet coke commercial. I mean, what's a commercial doing in there anyway? You'd think they'd have some standards.

Twenty minutes in the movie starts. It was hilarious. I'm definitely buying this one when it comes out. Besides, the wife, Yvonne, is hot, and the pool boy's not half bad either. I sort of notice movement out of the corner of my eye. "Was Shuichi looking at me?" I think. "Oh, god. My foot's hooked around his ankle. Okay, maybe he hasn't noticed. If he had he would have moved, right? I'm just going to ease my foot away and hope he doesn't notice. It looks like he's still watching the show." I gave a quick prayer to whatever deity was watching over me and began to shift my foot away from him. "Easy, easy, okay, almost there."

I jumped when in a flash he'd reversed positions on me. Now his foot was wrapped around my ankle. I glanced down, not that I could see anything in the dark theater, then I looked at him. Still watching the movie. It was a simple gesture, really, but it was enough to throw my thoughts into utter turmoil. "All right, this doesn't make any sense." I think to myself. "What in the world is going on? Maybe he likes me. No, that can't be it. But why else would he have his leg, well foot, pressed up against mine? This doesn't make sense; he's not gay is he? No, can't be, he liked that woman at the bar just fine. Bi, maybe? I wish. No there's got to be some other explanation, but…"

That was pretty much my thought process until we got back to the apartment, one endless loop of confusion and doubts. I don't remember how the movie ended and I barley recall the ride home. What I do remember though was falling onto the couch at home. He left the room for a minute, then came back in. There's a coffee table in front of the couch, he stood on the other side and looked at me. I really thought he was going to tell me off right there, right then. He didn't though. He walked around the table and sat down next to me, practically in my lap. I was waiting for something, anything to happen: him to tell me that he didn't like me that way, he was involved with someone else, or that he wasn't gay he was just really friendly. But he didn't say or do anything. He just sat there leaning back against the couch. After awhile he started humming this tune I'd never heard before. I just couldn't place it. I think he was having difficulty remembering all of it because he would stop at the same place every time then start up again.

I look over at him and think. "He's very handsome. He's kind, gentle, smart, and interesting. I care a great deal for him. I don't want to ruin our friendship though. But I'm not sure how long I can go on seeing him every day without telling him that I think I'm falling in love with him. He's so perfect. How could I not love him? And if there's even the slightest chance that he feels something for me…" At about this point Shuichi closed his eyes and began chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. I guess he still couldn't remember that line in the song. That was my undoing. My hand reached out, almost of it's own volition and turned his head into a kiss. His lips were so warm and soft. After a second he leaned toward me and deepened the kiss. Careful, delicate kisses became more passionate until I'd pulled him into my lap. I had my hands tangled in his hair and he was clutching my chest. When we came up for air he placed a soft kiss on my cheek and said, "It's late. Why don't we go to bed and talk in the morning?"

"Okay." I whispered.

"Goodnight." He kissed me again.

"Goodnight." He got off my lap and we each went to our beds. That night I slept better than I ever had since setting foot in this apartment.

******

I always sleep late on Sundays. It doesn't matter if I mean to be up early or not, I always sleep in. Shuichi however, rises early. He told me once that he doesn't feel whole until the sunrises. When I asked him what he meant he said that "…many things can happen in the course of the night and the only way that you can tell it's really over is to see the sun come up again. It's a turning point. By the time the sun rises, if you're careful and lucky you are safe at home, if not you're nestled in the arms of your enemies. It's a dead line, a challenge. And every day you live to see the sunrise is one more day you've won." It's such a dramatic point of view. It surprised me, but then again he always surprises me. In the four months I've been here I've never known him to miss a morning. I don't know how he does it, especially with us being the night owls we are.

When I get up the sun's already flooding my room with light. I stumble out of bed and into the shower. The hot water chases the cobwebs out of my sleep-clouded brain. I pull a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and lather up. It's funny though, Shuichi and I use the same soaps and he always smells different. Sort of earthy, like a field after the rain stops. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he used some sort of perfume. But it's not as strong as that. You have to stand very close to him to smell it. It's very faint, but it's always there hanging just beyond conscious notice.

After I wash up, shave and change I head toward the kitchen. I haven't seen Shuichi yet, he's not in the kitchen when I get there and I don't see him in the living room. There's hot coffee in the machine already. Shuichi must have turned the machine on before I woke up. My favorite mug's on the counter, it's one of those joke mugs. You know the kind, it's black and says in big bright yellow letters, "Keep Watching, I Might Do A Trick." While pouring coffee I hear the apartment door open and shut. I sit down at the table as Shuichi comes into the kitchen carrying a brown paper bag.

"I went to the bagel stand downstairs. I hope you haven't eaten yet." He grins at me and walks to the counter and pulls some plates from the cupboard. I sort of blush and turn my head when I catch myself admiring the view. I can't help thinking about our situation though. "Last night something I'd never truly expected happened and I find myself completely unprepared, where does that leave us? What does he want from me? A relationship? I'd like that. But just because he was interested last night, is he still interested today? What **does** he want today? Maybe he's changed his mind about the whole thing. I mean we didn't decide anything last night, we didn't even talk." I worried to myself.

"You're being foolish."

"W…what?" I nearly spill my coffee; my hands are shaking so badly.

"You're worrying yourself needlessly." He walks over to the table, sets a plate in front of me and runs his hand through my hair. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving." I reach up to catch his hand and bring it to my lips. How did I get so lucky?

******

We took things slow at first. It was pure heaven. Snuggling on the couch. Late night walks in the park. Study sessions where the only thing that I studied was that talented mouth of his. This sort of soft and easy pace went on for three weeks. It was in the second week of Christmas break from school when things changed.

I was getting ready for bed when the door opened. I was in the middle of dressing; I had my pajama bottoms on and was holding a T-shirt. Shuichi was standing there looking at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

I held up the T-shirt, "Going to bed. Did you want something?"

He looked around the room, then at me again. "No. It's just. You're in the wrong room." Before I could wrap my mind around that statement, he grabbed my hand and began to lead me down the hall. He stopped at the foot of his bed, let go of my hand, and walked around to the other side. He crawled onto the bed and lay down. He promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep. I looked down at my hand, "I guess I lost my T-shirt somewhere. He looks so peaceful asleep. My Shuichi."

I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the blankets. I settled myself and closed my eyes. A hand moved across my chest. "I guess he's not asleep after all." I think, surprised. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel sleepy puffs of breath against my neck. Wrapping my arms around his waist I draw him close to me and feel him sigh in contentment. At around four in the morning, after much thought and introspection I come to the conclusion that whoever said that you get the best sleep in the arms of a love was either a moron or a eunuch. I don't sleep all night.

******

A few nights later, my hormones settle down and I can sleep through the night next to him. One night though, I woke up. He loves me to hold him in his sleep. That night we were sleeping wrapped in each other's arms, but as I watch him he began to fuss a little and I think to myself that he' s going to wake up, but I stroke my hand down his back and he quiets. He whimpers into my neck and he turns his face in time for me to see a tear travel down his cheek as he whispers a name. It breaks my heart to see him so sad. I hold him until he wakes and kiss him when his eyes open. He smiles at me and cuddles up to my chest. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," he smiles "you're here."

I smile back at him. "Good." I kiss him, and elicit a small sigh. "You had a nightmare last night."

"I did?"

"Hmmm." I kiss him again. "Shuichi, who's Kuronue?" He pulls away from me and sits up wrapping his arms around his himself. He looks so vulnerable. "If you don't want to tell me…"

"He was the greatest friend I ever had."

"Was?" He nods. "What happened?"

"He died."

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

"Lets not talk about this." He embraces me.

"Okay." I let him lay against me and we both lie in. He watches the sun come up in the window; I can see it reflected in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Rei Akita: Here's that update you wished for. Sorry, can't help you out with the million though. J 


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Four: I'll Be Home For Christmas

Kurama's POV:

The first kiss was amazing; he knew just how to move his lips and tongue to drive me into a frenzy. I had to restrain myself from ravishing him right there on the couch, though inside I was fervently trying to convince myself that such action would not only be well received, but perfectly alright. "I'd been good and waited for him to come around, hadn't I? I wanted him; he wanted me, that's reason enough for me to drag him to bed isn't it?" I reasoned. The only thing, or things rather, that stopped me from doing just that were his hands. He didn't know what to do with them or where to put them. He started out sliding his hand over my stomach, which sent shivers through me, then changed his mind and moved to my back. He hesitated there and finally settled for twining his hands in my hair, which I thought was just fine. It did however cast doubts on his level of experience. If he wasn't a virgin, I believed that his experience was confined solely to women. I couldn't take him to bed that night, much as I wanted to, I would not scare him away by moving too quickly. So, I kissed him goodnight, went into my room and tried to sleep. There were several moments that night when I was on the verge of walking into his room and jumping into his bed or pulling him into mine. I remained firm in my resolve though.

I decided that I would wait until Christmas before I let my lecherous impulses have free range. That way the first time would be meaningful and an acceptable amount of time would have passed. Things in the human world are too complicated. In the Makai, you kiss someone, you bed them. There's none of this touchy, feely, emotiony garbage to deal with. Not that I need sex to make the relationship work, but it sure would make things a lot easier.

Three weeks into my brilliant plan I was so frustrated and wanted him so badly that I went into his room. He was only half dressed and that really wasn't helping me cope with the situation. He was slim, well muscled and tan and I just wanted to taste him. I doubt that many humans realize this, but living human flesh tastes a lot like honey and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to indulge my sweet tooth. But, "I'm not going to break just because Shuichi has the physique of a demigod." I reminded myself.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying desperately to sound like I didn't have ulterior motives.

"Going to bed," he says, showing me the T-shirt that he'd intended to wear to bed. "Did you want something?" That's a leading question if I ever heard one. It took a great deal of strength of will not to tell him, in great detail, exactly what I wanted.

"No." Inari, forgive me, I'm such a liar. "It's just…" I was quickly trying to think up a reason for being in his room that wouldn't get me into any more trouble than I already was. Then I had a stroke of genius, or what passes for genius when more than half of your mind refuses to think of anything other than the fact that the other person in the room has a great body. "Okay, if I can't **sleep** with him I can at least sleep with him," I think. I look up at Shuichi and say; "You're in the wrong room." Quickly, before I change my mind, or come to my senses, I pull him into my bedroom. I crawl under the blankets and pretend to sleep so he'll understand that I don't want anything more than to sleep in the same bed with him. It takes a while but finally he crawls in beside me. Sleepily I thought, "This actually isn't such a bad plan. It's been so long since anyone's held me while I sleep." His heartbeat's steady and strong. Soon I find myself nodding off listening to it.

******

My mother invited me over to her house for Christmas Eve dinner, just the two of us. Not, that we didn't have friends and family that would spend the holidays with us, but I think she wanted to see me. Shiori was getting older and perhaps just a bit sentimental. I try to be there for her, I owe her my life several times over and I love her dearly, but I have school, work, and now Shuichi competing for my time. Perhaps I feel a bit guilty; I have been neglecting her. When she offers to have me over I readily accept, but I don't want to leave Shuichi home alone on Christmas Eve. He has no family to share the holiday with, it's not fair that he be left alone while I celebrate with mother, I'm not even Christian. This is more his holiday than it is mine.

When I call mother to ask if I could bring my roommate over, because he has no family of his own, she quickly agrees. I haven't told her about Shuichi yet. At first it was because I didn't know how to tell her about the death of her ex-husband. She found out on her own though, hardly a week after I did. Later I didn't want her to know about Shuichi until I was clear on our relationship. Mother was elated to have the company. She felt so sorry for, "that dear sweet boy. It's just not right to be alone on Christmas. You bring him over Shuichi. I'll expect the both of you no later than six."

******

When Shuichi got home I was sitting on the couch. He came in the door, looked as me, and lifted an eyebrow. He put his coat and shoes in the closet, turned back to me and said, "Okay, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" I asked innocently.

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"You look like a cat that's gotten into the cream."

"Oh, and I thought I was being soooo secretive." I roll my eyes.

"He sits down on the coffee table across from me. "Now when you're sitting there gloating." Shuichi reached out and poked my knee. "Tell me?"

"I don't know if I should. If you're gonna make fun of me, why should I share my good news?"

"Because I can't marvel at your amazing cleverness if I don't know what happened?'" He pulls me into his arms.

"I'm not that clever." He kisses my neck.

"Oh, is that so?" His breath against my ear makes me shiver.

"Mmmmh."

"Shuichi?" He nuzzles my throat.

"Mm, hmm?"

"Your news?"

"News?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"We're going to…" He licks my ear. "Aaahh…my mother's for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Shiori's?" He pulls back and looks at me grinning from ear to ear. I nod, still off balance from his kisses. "Great! What should I wear? Oh, I have to get her a present!" He gets up and starts to run to our room, then stops. "Does she know I'm coming?" I shake my head. "Oh, we can surprise her. This is gonna be so great!" He runs out of the room, leaving me on the couch trying to figure out why **he stopped kissing me!**

******

At five fifty five on December twenty-fourth, "Mom, I'm home." I called opening the front door.

"Shuichi!" I heard and she came running out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw whom I brought with me, then flung herself at Shuichi, hugging him to within an inch of his life. Then she turned and pulled me into a group hug. "My boys. My Shuichis! Oh, I'm so happy you're here. Oh, look at you two. Well, come in. Take off your coats and get in here."

"Happy Christmas, mom," I kiss her cheek.

"Happy Christmas, baby."

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Minamino."

"No, no. None of that. Call me mom."

"Okay. Mom." He smiles and blushes a little. "Adorable," I think.

After dinner mom, Shuichi, and I trim the tree then exchange presents. We sit there, laughing and talking long into the night. We talk about our friends, school, our jobs, though I don't say much about mine. As far as mom and Shuichi know I work for a detective agency and, no, I can't talk about it, that information's classified.

Shuichi was really upset the first time I got a call in the middle of the night and disappeared for a few days. I came home late at night, exhausted and bloody. He was livid, I could tell, but he was also worried about me. He waited until I'd showered, eaten, and got a good night's sleep before blowing up at me. He wanted to know where I'd been. I said, "work." He wanted to know whom I worked for. I said, "detective agency." He asked where I worked. I said, "I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!"'

"Because it's classified, Shuichi!" I yell at him. I probably could have thought something up, but for some reason I just didn't want to lie to him anymore that I had to.

"Classified?" I nod and put my head in my hands. He was upset, but he apologized and didn't ask anything more. After that whenever Koenma would call for me, Shuichi would wish me luck and see me off. He was my incentive to finish my cases. When I'd come home he'd act like nothing had happened, but he'd be tired. I don't think he sleeps when I'm gone.

My mother interrupts my moment of introspection by saying, "So, how long have you boys been seeing each other?" Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"I…w…w…what?" I squeaked. I, Youko Kurama, S class demon, feared by half the Makai, and known throughout the spirit world squeaked when my mother asked me about my boyfriend. I can't believe I squeaked. Inari, how does this woman do this to me?

"How long have you been dating?" she asks again. She looks over at me then at Shuichi. I can feel my face burning. How did she figure it out, I wonder.

"You don't mind?" Shuichi asks, while he studies his shoes.

"Of course not. I was hoping for grandbabies, but I'll settle for another son."

"Mom, I…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Now don't be embarrassed sweetie. I think you two are adorable together." She smiles at the both of us. Shuichi sits down behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Wonderful, now who wants cookies?" she asks.

She gets up to go into the kitchen.

"I'll help, mom." I squeeze Shuichi's hand, then follow her to get the cookies. When we're alone I ask, "Mom, are you okay with this?"

"Shuichi, baby, " she puts her hands on my shoulders, "You're my son. I love you and will support you in whatever you decide to do. I will never turn my back on you and whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I admit to being surprised, but from the way you two look at each other I can tell that you have genuine feelings for one another. I'm just glad that you could find that kind of love. You've been so alone for so long, you deserve some happiness." I start to tell her that I haven't been lonely, but she interrupts. "I know you're not lonely baby, you have your friends and you have me, but there's more to life than that and you're grown into such a fine young man, you deserve every happiness this world can afford. Besides," she winks at me as she walks back into the living room, "I like Shuichi, he's quite the catch you know."

"Thanks mom. I love you too."

******

That night I took my boyfriend home and made him into my lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know in most of the stats on the Internet Kurama is an A or B class demon, but this is my story and I'll make him as powerful as I want. So there. ;-)

****

lobstersAHOY: Thanks so much for the review. I've only ever seen one other KuramaxShuichi fiction myself. If you want to read it it's titled "Always and Never" written by Star Mirage and can be found on Star Mirage Yu Yu Hakusho FanFiction Library. I read it about a year ago and it was my inspiration for the story that I'm writing now. Thanks again for the review, I appreciate it!

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Hopefully after reading this you feel a little calmer. Thanks for the review, and not screaming at the author!

****

Rei Akita: Thanks, as always, for reviewing.


	6. What Constitutes An Invasion of Privacy?

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Five: What Constitutes An Invasion of Privacy?

Koenma's POV:

Whenever a Reikai Tantei becomes intimately involved with another person its policy for them to notify their commander. No, it's not because I'm a nosy busybody, though that's exactly what Yusuke accused me of. The reason we need to know is because the Reikai Tanteis make many enemies within short periods of time. They can easily become targets of blackmail and the people they love can be kidnapped by angry demons, and humans, for nefarious purposes. We need to know who to protect in order to protect the Taneis.

When I made the decision to include Kurama as a Reikai Tantei I had visions of piles of paperwork declaring fraternizations. When no papers were filed I became convinced that Kurama was refusing to file the forms for some reason. I called him into my office and demanded that he stop hiding his affairs from us if not for his sake then for the safety and wellbeing of those he was involved with. He let me rant for about twenty minutes then asked for a demon energy sphere. I had it brought in. He took it from my hand and it began to glow white signifying that he was a virgin, or rather that his current body was a virgin. "Are we done?" he asked. I nodded and he left. His human body was seventeen at the time. I'd never heard of a youko going for more than a year without sex, after reaching maturity. Needless to say I was floored. The meeting gave me a new respect for Kurama's strength of will though. Seventeen years? I know that for some of that time his human body would have been to young to engage in such activities, but that still leaves two or three years where one frustrated kitsune spirit is locked in an able human body. I didn't think such restraint was possible for a kitsune.

As time passed I became worried about Kurama though. It's not healthy for a kitsune to abstain for such a long period of time. I suppose that's the reason most kitsune don't try to be reborn like Kurama did when they become fatally injured. The phrase, "the spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak," comes to mind. The spirit inside the human body is fully mature, but the body itself can't perform. Eventually this would wear on a kitsune's spirit, I doubt many would survive the requisite amount of time for a human to reach puberty, or even the decade it would take for their spirit energy to recover. At one point I even convinced Yusuke's team that we required physical exams every so often just so I could check Kurama's health. And so, I was greatly relieved when Kurama brought me a form on Hatanaka, Shuichi. I congratulated him and assured him that we'd do everything in our power to protect his lover.

After Kurama left I started the requisite investigation immediately I had George bring me Shuichi's file. I began to go through his spiritual strengths, his mental status; I even interviewed the ferry girl that delivered Shuichi's soul to his mother before he was born. All perfectly standard procedure. The inquiry into his life was necessary, we had to make sure that Shuichi wouldn't hurt Kurama. Though I've come to trust Kurama's judgement and believe that he would always choose his lovers wisely.

******

Three years later I was sitting in my office stamping paper work when an alarm went off. This specific alarm is keyed to the energy signatures of all active Reikai Tanteis. Moments later onis were running through the palace bringing me files on the Tanteis. After over an hour of sorting through the hundreds of papers that comprise each folder, the problem was isolated in Kurama's file. At precisely five forty five AM that morning Kurama's energy began to fluctuate. Checking my viewing screen I saw Kurama and Shuichi having breakfast around their kitchen table. There are very few reasons a kitsune's energy would fluctuate and ruling out life threatening injuries there are only two options that stand out. I put in a call to Kurama telling him to come to my office immediately and to tell no one of his visit. I don't know what to hope for, if it is what I think it is things could get very unpleasant for Kurama and I might loose a Tantei. If it's not, I'm going to loose a friend.

Kurama arrives in my office a quarter after eight. I'd transformed into my teenage form. I hoped it would be easier to talk to him man to man, rather than infant to man. I ask him to sit down and excuse George from the room. If he wasn't curious before he is now. He looks at me expectantly; I push a graph toward him. "This is a printout of your energy levels in the last twenty-four hours. At five forty five this morning your energy level dropped significantly and is slowly recovering. You probably feel tired, am I right?" He nods gravely.

"I was exhausted this morning."

"Kurama, I'd like you to take a test so we can rule something out." I push the test-kit toward him. He sees the label and his eyes widen. He makes no move to touch the box so I open it. "Prick your finger on this needle and in five minutes we should have the results." He takes the test stick from me and starts to put his finger to the needle, but his hands are shaking so badly he can't hold the stick still. I offer to help. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Visibly controlling himself he pushes the needle into his finger until he bleeds then thrusts the stick back at me as if burned. And we wait.

Neither of us speaks while we wait. Five minutes go by and I lift up the tester to read the results. Wordlessly I hand it to him. He looks at me then stared down at the graph I'd passed to him earlier, "What happens now?"

"As of right now, you are on paid medical leave for the next thirty-six months."

"Three years?"

"You'll need it." Besides I really don't want to deal with a pissed of Inari when She finds out that I made a kitsune work in his condition. Inari takes this sort of thing **very** seriously. "Kurama, I'm sorry, but within five months I need you back in the Makai. My hands are tied here; I can't have you in the human world. You know the laws." He nods, but doesn't look at me. "Your den in the Makai is still uninhabited, I'll send a team to clean it up and get it useable. Kurama." I wait until he looks up at me. "You need to tell something to Shuichi."

"I know."

"He'll be allowed to come with you."

"What if he doesn't? Want to come with me, I mean." I've never seen Kurama act like this, so nervous and frightened. But then again I guess he has reason to be. All the secrets he's kept hidden are going to be exposed and there's nothing he can do to stop it. I only hope his family takes this well.

"Then, we'll send you to the temple of Inari. They'll give you sanctuary." He looks like I just told him his dog died. "Kurama, don't worry. If worst comes to worst, I'll take care of you."

He gives a small smile. "You shouldn't talk like that Koenma. I'll get a fat head, having a god watch over me."

"Maybe so, but I mean it. I won't let you go through this alone. Shiori will be cleared for Makai travel as well."

"You're letting my mother come to the Makai." He's shocked.

"Of course. I'm not going to break up your family. Moreover, If you didn't tell her how would you explain when you get back?" Besides I don't want him under the kind of stress it takes to hide a secret like that right now. I know Kurama's a good liar, but this is beyond even him.

"A good point."

"Give me at least a week's notice on who's coming will you?"

"Yes, of course."

"All right. I think that's everything for now. I send you some information on what to expect. I am right in assuming this is new to you, aren't I?" He nods. "I'll have Botan ferry you back home. Call me at once if you need anything."

"What will you tell the others?"

"All they'll know is that you're not going to be working with them for a while and that they're not to ask why. I think that you should be the one to tell them, when you're ready."

"They won't listen."

"Kuwabara will. Hiei and Yusuke are going on a diplomatic mission for me tomorrow. They'll be gone a month at least." I figure that that should give him enough time to figure out what to tell the rest of the team.

"I haven't heard of any diplomatic missions. Who are they going to be diplomatic with?" he asks.

"I haven't decided yet."

He starts laughing, then gets up to leave. "Thank you Koenma, for your help."

"Anytime. Take care of yourself Kurama."

"I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hi, everyone! Did you like? Well if you want to find out what's wrong with Kurama, and you haven't guessed already, I'm gonna need at least three reviews, or I'm making you all wait a week. That's reasonable, right?

****

Minamoto Miyuki: I'm glad you liked Shiori. I was worried I made her seem too accepting of the situation, but I picture her as a very wise woman, someone who can see to the heart of things. Anyway, I'm glad to know you liked the way I portrayed her, because she's not going away anytime soon. Kurama's mother is important to him so from here on she's a fixture in the story.

****

Rei Akita: Keep your flame-thrower away from my computer! If you burn my beloved floppies you'll never get the rest of the story. :::Author huddles around floppy box. "It's okay babies. Mommy will protect you.":::


	7. Confession Is Good For the Soul

A/N: After taking into account the number of arson threats I've had in the last few hours I'm retracting my demand for reviews before I post again and giving you the next chapter. There now no one can burn my poor precious floppies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Six: Confession Is Good For the Soul

Shuichi's POV:

The phone rang at eight o'clock. Shuichi and I were just finishing up breakfast. He got up and picked up the phone. "Hello…Yes…I understand." He hung up.

"You have to go."

"Sorry." He gives me an apologetic look.

"Be careful." I get up and kiss him. He walks to the door, picks up his coat and leaves. "If you don't come back, I'm getting another redhead." I yell after him. I can hear his laughter cascading down the hallway.

After Shuichi leaves I clean up the plates. It's Saturday. We were planning on going to the museum today. There's a new art exhibit we wanted to see, but who knows when he'll be back. I don't want to go without him. I know I shouldn't ask, but I really wish I knew where he goes. I worry, but then I don't know if I should worry. I think his job's dangerous. Sometimes he comes home in bloody clothes all bandaged up, but the thing is there's too much blood on his clothes for the wounds he has. I trust him though. I love him.

He's back after a little over an hour. He looks awful. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Do you have to leave again?"

"I…no, it was something different."

"Anything you can tell me about?"

"First, I have to show you something." He walks over to the closet and pulls out the chest we keep our photo albums in. He begins to unload all the albums. When the chest is empty he motions me over. "Shuichi, do you believe in demons?"

"Like demons from hell?"

"Something like that. Do you think there could be good demons?"

"I don't know. Religion tells us that demons are wicked and deceitful…"

"Deceitful," he interrupts me.

"…but I suppose anything's possible. Shuichi, what is it? What do you need to show me?"

He smiles sadly and looks at me, "What I do." He runs his finger along the bottom of the chest and the wood peels away from the side. He pulls the panel out to reveal a set of three hidden photo albums. He hands the first one to me. I open it to see a picture of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shuichi standing on a ship next to what looks like a child wrapped in bandages. Yusuke is sound asleep, leaning against Kuwabara, but that's not the strange thing. Around them are scaly, horned monsters with fangs, claws, and myriad other nasty looking appendages. The caption reads "On the way to the Dark Tournament." I look at Shuichi. He turns the page.

The next picture is Kuwabara holding two transparent glowing swords facing off against a little boy. Then there's a series of pictures where said boy beats Kuwabara mercilessly with yo-yos. I keep going. Hiei engulfed in flame. Yusuke beating up a really big guy while they both have a foot pressed against a knife. Shuichi jumping out of the way of flying glass, or crystals, or something, I'm actually not to sure what that is. Yusuke laughing at a guy with wild red hair and a horn on his face, who happens to be floating. Shuichi, fighting a giant robot with a vine. Shuichi asleep, leaning against a tree in the forest, there's a red rose in his hand. Yusuke, firing a light out of his fingers up at the stars. Kuwabara tripping down some stairs. Hiei, with three eyes, watching his reflection in a window, which is looking out of the picture. There are more, but I stop.

"I work with a group that controls demon entry into this world. Whenever a demon slips through one of the portals we're called to capture the demon, kill it if necessary, or occasionally save it."

"Save a demon?"

"You've met Yukina." He flips to a page in the book that shows the demure girl. "She's an ice apparition, an ice demoness. A human merchant kidnapped her from her home. She was imprisoned and tortured to produce hiruiseki stones. When an ice apparition cries her tears harden in the atmosphere and become near priceless gems. My group rescued Yukina from the humans that were holding her. I wasn't involved in the field work for that mission though."

"You hunt demons for a living."

He sighs, "You don't believe me."

"How can a human fight a demon?"

"Some humans are able to manipulate their energy in a way that allows them to battle apparitions." I just look at him. "There are three principal types of energy, life energy, ki and youki. Life energy is the energy that every living thing uses to survive. Ki is the spirit energy that humans produce. A human can use their ki to produce an offensive of a defensive weapon. Youki is the same thing as ki, but it comes from demons."

"So, what you're saying is that you use your ki to fight monsters?"

"Um, not exactly, no."

I sigh. "How, not exactly?"

"I use youki."

"I thought you said only demons use youki." He nods. "You're not a demon!"

"I am."

"No, you're not. Your mother's human and so was your father. If this is a joke Shuichi, it's not funny!"

"I'm not joking. Please, just listen to me. If I show you something would that help?"

I get up, walk over to the couch and sit. "I'm waiting."

"I specialize in plants," he says. He goes over and gets one of the potted plants from its stand. He brings it over to where I'm sitting. When he touches the leaves, vines snake all over the coffee table, around me on the couch, across the floor, and wrap around his waist. He looks at me, then the plant and all the vines shrink back in, leaving the same little house plant. I look at him.

"Shiori has a congenital defect. She can conceive children and carry them for a while, but she'd never make it to term on her own. And the Reikai doesn't give babies that aren't supposed to be born souls. When I first saw Shiori I needed a body, she was pregnant, since her son didn't have a soul… Well, It was a perfectly good body and I didn't want to die."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have stayed?"

"I need to think." I got my coat from the closet and left.

******

I walked all day. I sat in the park. I went to the beach and watched the people walk by. When I came home it was late; he was asleep in bed. There were tear tracks down his face. I reach out to wipe them away. "Shuichi?" he whispers.

"Shhh. I'm here."

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. But I understand why you didn't." I smiled at him. "I'm still mad at you though."

He smiled back at me and sat up, "And with just cause."

"I love you." I kissed him. "I won't stay mad for long." I crawled into bed with him. "So you're a demon in a human body."

"I was. The demonic energy I produce is changing me back into what I was. I'm mostly demon. I just look human, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"I can look like I did before I became human."

"Will you show me?"

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight to transform." He does look very tired. Rather than push the issue I acquiesce. 

"Tomorrow then. Sleep tight." We fall asleep in each other's arms.

******

My demon lover missed the sunrise. When he woke up he was still groggy. He went straight to the coffeepot on the counter; he always has coffee in the morning. But then he sighed put the coffeepot down and got some orange juice out of the refrigerator. I looked at him, questioningly, "Can't have anymore caffeine." He sits down at the table with me.

"Why not?"

"I've acquired a medical condition…"

I grabbed his hand, cutting him off, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. I can tell that he doesn't want to tell me. "It's a demon thing."

"Shuichi…" I started.

"Kurama."

"What?"

"My name is Kurama."

"He didn't even tell me his name! Okay, I can handle this. I can," I silently tell myself. I take a deep breath and try to stay in control. "Kurama, please tell me what's wrong," I ask him.

He's very nervous. He keeps glancing around the room and won't make eye contact with me for more than a few seconds at a time. "It has to do with the type of demon that I am." He looks at me; "I'm a kitsune."

"You're a fox demon!" I shout, he flinches. "Oh, sorry. Go on."

He studies my face, "I don't know if you're going to take this well."

"Well, I'm okay with the fact that the man I've been living with for the last three and a half years is a demon. I don't know what you could tell me to top that."

"I'm pregnant."

I dropped the coffee mug that I was holding. "Spoke too soon I guess. H…how pregnant are you?"

"Yesterday."

"That soon. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that gives us nine months."

"Fourteen."

"Pardon?"

"Kitsune carry for fourteen months."

"That's over a year. We could get a bigger place and…"

"Reikai law prohibits me from staying in the human world while pregnant. I have five months to leave."

"Well then, where are we supposed to go?"

"We," he whispers and looks up hopefully. He actually looks surprised. "Did he doubt me that much?" I think to myself. "No. He was probably just that scared. I know I wouldn't have wanted to tell my lover if I'd been in his position."

I grasp his hand over the table. "Well, I'm not leaving you. So, where're we going?"

"Shuichi, I love you!" He jumps out of his chair and into my lap, where he begins to kiss me all over. "I have…" Kiss. "…a…" Kiss. "…den in…" Kiss. Kiss. "…the Makai."

It took a lot of willpower not to just let him continue, but there was something I wanted and there was no way I was letting him off that easily. He had been lying to me for as long as I'd known him after all. "You promised to show me what you look like, remember. Please, I want to see your face."

He hugs me tight and buries his face in the crook of my neck. He's so nervous, I want to allay his fears and the best way I can think to do that is to show him that I accept him, all of him. I love Kurama, not the body he's in. I love the soul. He's the same person he was when I met him. He hasn't changed. Once I figured that out it was easy for me to accept that he's a demon. And, after I thought about it, I could understand why he was afraid to tell me. When he pulls back I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. He's so wonderful. I love him so much.

Opening my eyes I see yellow eyes with pupils silted, like a cat's, looking back at me. I take in the new shape of his face, the long silky silver hair, the gauzy garments, and of course those prominent fox ears atop his head. He looks so exotic. "Beautiful." I kiss him. "Oh, he has fangs!" I gasp at the unexpected discovery.

"I love you," he says. His voice is deeper, but not unpleasant. It's electric. I shiver under his touch.

"And I love you, Foxy."

He crinkles his nose up and his ears lay back against his head "Foxy?"

I laugh and run my hands through his hair, "Just wanted to see the look on your face."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 

1) Awww. Wasn't that sweet?

2) Yes, I did make some of those pictures up and I'm letting Kurama transform whenever he wants to. It's just more fun that way.

3) I've seen human energy called both ki and reiki in fanfics. I'm using ki simply because I don't know that there's a difference and many of the fics I've read also use ki.

****

Minamoto Miyuki & Rei Akita: Don't hurt me!!! I updated, see! Look, update! And I didn't even make Kurama terminally ill; don't I get points for that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! :::Author hides from angry Kurama fans.:::


	8. Annoying, Irritating Little Shrimps That...

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Seven: Annoying, Irritating Little Shrimps That Are Too Smart For Their Own Good

Yusuke's POV:

When I asked Koenma why he didn't send Kurama on the "diplomatic" mission to Mukuro, I was just mouthing off. He pulled me away from a date with Keiko, not that I wanted to hang out in the park and window shop or do any of that girly stuff anyway, but Keiko was royally pissed at me. I'd kind of ditched her on the last date she had planned and this was my way of apologizing. Now I'd ditched her again. I'm sure glad this job has a good health care plan, I'll probably need hospitalization after Keiko gets her hands on me. Well, as I was saying. I was actually looking forward to this trip, It'd been was too long since I'd had the chance to kick any demon asses. Mukuro was supposed to have some great training fields, and with Hiei going we could always ditch the mission and hit the gym. 

The interesting thing was that when Kurama was mentioned Koenma practically jumped out of his chair then began babbling something about needing Kurama in the human world, and that we were the best choice for the mission anyway. Also that we were not for any reason to bother Kurama. He was working on something at the moment and needed some uninterrupted time to finish what he was doing. I glanced over at Hiei, trying to see if he bought Koenma's explanation. Nothing. Trying to read Hiei is like trying to read a rock only that sometimes you get more information from the rock. Koenma told us to get whatever we'd need for a month's stay in the Makai then to report to the portal site, by five thirty. Under no conditions were we to make any side trips. When we got out of the office I asked George. "Hey, George. You seen Kurama around lately?"

"Oh, yes. He was here yesterday. Oh! I'm not supposed to tell you anything about that. I gotta go, bye." He ran away from us like there was a rabid dog demon snapping at his heels.

"He was in a hurry." I said.

"Hn." Eloquent as always.

"So, we going to Kurama's?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Hiei. That was almost a sentence. Did it hurt?" He growls at me.

"Yusuke! Hey, Yusuke!" I turn around to see Botan running through a crowd of Onis, overturning stacks of paperwork and generally leaving destruction in her wake.

"Hey, Botan."

"Oh, Yusuke, Hiei I'm so glad I ran into you. You see Sakura that's my friend in that office over there. She's a ferry girl too and we were going to go to a movie in the human world this afternoon. Well, we were going to go at six tonight, you know a girl's night out, but I have to see you two across the portal, so we decided to go early this afternoon. And we were really luck because the movie times section of the paper was almost thrown out, but I saw the Eddie emptying the trash and asked him for a copy of the paper and…"

"Whoa, whoa, Botan! What do you want? Jeez, what a blabber mouth."

"Yusuke! I wanted to ask you to give this to Kurama." She thrusts an envelope at me. "I was supposed to drop it off this afternoon, but I have to go to a movie."

"Sure, Botan, I'd be glad to drop this off."

"Oh, really? Thank you Yusuke!" She runs back into the crowd, tripping up an Oni that was trying to gather all the papers she knocked over on her way to us.

"Hey Hiei, you think there's anything interesting in here?" I hold up the envelope as we walk out to the main gates.

"Just open the envelope, Detective."

"Okay, Jeez. Everybody's so moody today." Inside the envelope was a stack of papers written in this thin spidery script that went all over the page. "Here, see if you can read this."

"It's written in Youko."

"You can read it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know its Youko?"

"How many languages do you know that look like this?"

"Well it's weird enough. Why would Koenma send this to Kurama?"

"He probably didn't want Botan to read it. It makes good sense to me." Hiei hands the envelope back to me.

******

"Kurama! What the hell's going on?" I yell as I walk into his living room. Nobody.

"Shhh. Quiet down will you?" Shuichi comes out of the hallway. "He just fell asleep."

"Shuichi? What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work, or something?"

"It's Sunday, Yusuke."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"What did you want Yusuke?" I notice Hiei wandering down the hall out of the corner of my eye.

"I need to talk to Shuichi."

"Well, Kurama's asleep right now. You can wait for him to wake up if you want to."

"When did he tell you?"

"Yesterday."

"Does this have anything to do with his visit to Koenma?" He shrugs. "He's asleep? It's almost noon. Wake him up. We need to talk, this is important." I say. Shuichi shakes his head. 

"His day yesterday was hell and this morning was no cakewalk either. He needs to sleep. If you need to talk, talk to me and I'll tell him when he wakes up, or you can wait."

"Detective." Hiei calls me from down the hall. I walk to the bedroom. Hiei's standing in the doorway. In the bed, fast asleep, is Youko Kurama!? I turn to Shuichi.

"What the hell is going on? Why is he like that?"

"Will you please stop shouting? He needs to rest. Come into the living room and we'll talk."

"That won't be necessary." Hiei takes the envelope out of my hands. "Give this to Kurama when he wakes up." Hiei glares at Shuichi, "Kurama is a friend. If I find out that he's been hurt because of you. You won't live to regret it."

"I understand. Please believe me when I say I have no intention of causing him any harm."

"Hn." Hiei walks out of the apartment. Since no one's told me **anything **I follow him outside.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. If nothing's wrong then what's with the big cover up?" I ask.

"It's personal. He just needs some time to work this out."

"How much time are we talking here?"

"Probably longer than you'll live."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Children are a life time commitment, Detective."

"Children? What Children?" Hiei begins to walk away. "Hey, aren't you coming on the mission?"

"No."

I sigh. This is confusing and **irritating**. "Why not?"

"Because there is no mission." He's gone. Great, I wish the little squirt wasn't so goddamn fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Minamoto Miyuki: I have not yet begun to twist.

****

Rei Akita: It's completely futile you know. Threats will only get you faster updates.


	9. Is Morning Sickness a Terminal Illness?

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Eight: Is Morning Sickness a Terminal Illness?

Kurama's POV:

When I woke up from my nap the light coming through the window was weak, signifying that moonrise wasn't far away. I was still in Youko form; I could feel the sun's energy washing over me as it set. I heard Shuichi moving around in the other room. "I should probably go help him make dinner. I can't believe I slept all day." I sat up in the bed and ran my hands over my stomach. It's so hard to believe that there's something growing inside me. I closed my eyes, now that I was in my demon form I could feel the spark of life that was swelling within me. It was then that it all became real for me. After Koenma asked me to take that test I suppose I was in denial over the results. But now, how could I have a baby? "I've never had a litter before. My dam left me as soon as she was sure I could catch enough food so that I wouldn't starve. My human father died when I was young and I wasn't exactly a normal baby then, I don't know how a family dynamic works. What am I going to do?" I think to myself. My stomach growled. "Well I guess I'll start by going into the kitchen and getting a bite to eat. The kits are going to grow rapidly in the next few months, I'll probably spend the next few weeks either sleeping or eating. I hope Shuichi doesn't mind; though he did help get me into this mess." When I walk into the kitchen Shuichi is making dinner. I sneak up behind him, not making a sound, sometimes it pays to be a reformed thief, and wrap my arms around his waist. I lean in to kiss his neck.

"Mmmh. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you today. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You've had a stressful couple of days. I've almost got dinner ready. Would you set the table? Then, we can eat and talk."

"Okay." I give his neck one last nuzzle, then move off to start setting the table.

"Yusuke and Hiei stopped by today."

I jumped when he told me that. Koenma promised to keep them out of this. "They did?"

"They left a package for you, it's on the counter."

"Did they say anything?"

"Yusuke kept demanding to know what was going on. He wanted to talk to you but I told him that you were sleeping and that he wasn't allowed to wake you up. Hiei walked into the bedroom and saw you asleep. When he came out he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you then dragged Yusuke out of the apartment."

"Hiei did that?"

"Yup. Its kind of sweet, I think, are you sure he doesn't have a thing for you?"

"No! No, way. Hiei's dating a wolf demoness in the Makai."

"Calm down, I was just kidding. You're so cute when you're surprised." Shuichi leans over the table and kisses me. He chuckles, "You know, I just love these ears." He reaches out and begins caressing my right ear. "Oh! That feels good," I think. "I forgot how much I like this." I lean into his touch and close my eyes, the last person that figured out how much I like this was Kuronue. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was still a young arrogant kit; I fought an enemy that was much too strong for me. I defeated him, but was not unscathed. The blade he wielded against me was poisoned and a nick on my shoulder was enough to keep me bedridden for three days. Kuronue sat with me and rubbed my ears when the fever dreams took me, it was soothing and kept the bad dreams at bay.

I open an eye when Shuichi begins laughing, "You're purring!"

******

After dinner I look at the package Yusuke and Hiei delivered today. Inside is a list of physicians in the Makai, descriptions of symptoms that I'll be experiencing with a timetable from conception to birth, a detailed list of baby stuffs I should probably acquire, and a copy of the laws that pertain to kitsune pregnancies. It's actually sort of interesting; there are a lot of things that I didn't know about my own race. A kitsune never leaves a kit that can't survive on its own, even if the kit isn't related to them, but I didn't know that it was a law. I've helped out a few abandoned kits over the years, mostly finding them good homes so I wouldn't have to deal with them, and apparently it's a good thing I did. If I hadn't I could have been legally fed to a carnivorous plant. Also, apparently I'm under the protection of Inari until I give birth. If any demon or human harms me they'll have to deal with Inari or a "dully-appointed representative thereof." The good news is that the fatigue I'm experiencing should only last through the month, then recur right before birthing. I won't have morning sickness, and barring the possibility of a exceedingly large litter, I shouldn't even show really. The kits will stay in their fox form until birth, or just after birth depending on how strong they are. So, toward the end, if I'm in my fox form I'll look very pregnant, but in my humanoid form I should just look a little chubby. I will get weird cravings the whole time though. The papers say not to ignore them because my body will know what it needs and I should indulge myself whenever necessary. I'm also supposed to eat more in the first two months, the sixth month, and the last three months, because that's when the kits will be growing most rapidly. That doesn't sound too bad, I was imagining much worse after the way mother carried on about her pregnancy with me, but maybe it's different for humans. I don't really know.

"Anything interesting?" Shuichi asks me.

"Apparently I'm going to spend the next month alternating between sleeping and gorging myself, then another month just eating."

"What about morning sickness and cravings?" he peers over my shoulder at the papers I'm reading.

"No morning sickness, lots of cravings though."

"Hey, don't worry I'll take care of you."

"I know. It's just that…I've never done this before and I feel really lost here."

"We could ask Shiori for advice."

"I haven't told her."

"That you're pregnant or that you're a demon?"

"Both."

"Kurama, I realize that I might not be the best person to give advice here, I don't know anything about demons or the Reikai, but I do know that your mother loves you. I don't think that she'll turn her back on you. You have to start trusting people."

"I know. I'm going to have to tell her eventually. She's going to be given an invitation to come with us when we leave for the Makai and I want her help. I don't think I can do this alone."

"You're not alone, I'm here and I know she'll help too. Your mother loves you and she's wanted grandchildren for a while now. You can see it in her eyes whenever we go out and a kid runs by. I've actually felt sort of guilty that we couldn't give her any." He looks down at his shoes. "Shuichi wanted children?" I think, surprised. "Why hadn't he ever told me about this? Maybe if he had we could have planned this a little better." Suddenly I feel much better. Soon we'll have little kits running around and we can fix up my den. I'll teach them how to grow things and how to hunt, we can go play in the forest and go swimming on the hot days that make up the summers in the Makai. And I'll have Shuichi by my side; we'll raise them together. And they'll be all the stronger for our efforts. "Why don't we tell her tomorrow?" he says.

"Tomorrow? That soon."

"I called my boss and left a message saying I won't be in tomorrow, I think it'd be the perfect time. We could invite her over and tell her the whole story, start to finish."

"Okay, you're right. The sooner we let her know the better. Okay, tomorrow, I can do that." I smile up at him confidently, but inside I'm not so sure.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wondering, how exactly are you going to have the baby anyway? Last time I checked you didn't have any of the equipment for that."

"Oh, um… we can pick… well you see…" I can feel my face heating up. "Kitsune aren't male or female so in our natural form we aren't limited to one gender." He looks confused. "Ahhh…wehavebothsetsofparts." I blurt quickly and look away. "Dammit," I curse myself; "I can't stop blushing."

"Really," he says. I glance over at him; he's got this really wicked look on his face. "So how long are you planning on staying in this form?"

"You're enjoying this." I can't believe it.

"Why not? I never said I didn't like girls."

"I'm not a girl."

"No, you're better. My Kurama." He twists his hands in my hair and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "I really do love him." I think, then, "Wait a minute." Mentally I review our conversation.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes?" he's busy nibbling on my throat.

"You don't think that I'm having just one kit do you?" That stopped him. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"More than one?"

"Kitsune have litters Shuichi, not one at a time."

"Litters!" His voice goes high and squeaky. "How many are in a litter?"

"Since this is my first time probably not more than four, but it's very unlikely that I'll have just one."

"I'm gonna have four kids." Damn, he fainted. Oh, well I'm starting to get tried again anyway. I pick him up and carry him to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. "What am I going to tell Mother?" I wonder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm dating Hiei! I'm dating Hiei! :::Author does a victory dance.:::

****

Raine Jaganashi: I thought that was Rei Akita's job.

****

Rei Akita: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not my poor precious floppies!


	10. Difficult Conversations and Scarily Perc...

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Nine: Difficult Conversations and Scarily Perceptive Women

Kurama's POV:

I overslept again today and I woke up tired again; and that's just not fair. This was most decidedly not fun. I hate oversleeping! Shuichi had breakfast waiting for me in the microwave. I reheated it then devoured the entire thing; Shuichi came into the kitchen halfway through and just stared at me wide eyed. I looked up at him questioningly, and he got up to make me more breakfast. I was really hungry! And I felt like I had no energy, but the aura the kits were producing was stronger, I didn't have to concentrate to feel them, they were just there and they were happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Shuichi asks as he sets another plate in front of me.

"The kits are happy today, I can feel it."

"You can feel them?" he kneels down in front of me and places his hand on my stomach.

"I can feel their energy growing stronger. They're projecting their emotions to me, they're warm, comfortable, and happy."

"So they know what's going on around them?"

"I don't think so, not yet anyway. They know that they're safe, and they might be able to sense how I'm feeling, but their minds aren't too complex yet." Thank Inari for that. I was bored out of my mind, sitting in mother's womb for months on end with nothing to do, not able to move or speak.

"Well, Kurama, Kits," Shuichi says, "Grandma is coming over in half an hour and I think that someone needs to get ready."

"She's coming now?!" I ran out of the room and jumped into the shower. "What am I going to tell her? What am I going to do?" I think to myself in a panic. I transformed into my human state and grabbed a new outfit out of my closet. I was brushing out my hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Mother. I'm so glad you could come." I heard Shuichi say.

"Oh, Shuichi I'm always happy to visit my favorite boys."

Meanwhile, I'm sitting in the bedroom worrying. "She's here, what am I going to say to her? How do I tell her that I'm a demon who just took advantage of the fact that she was pregnant in order to get a new body? And then there's the whole pregnancy thing. She'll probably run screaming out of here."

"Are you coming?" Shuichi is standing in the doorway.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell her the truth. She's a smart woman she'll understand."

******

Mother is sitting on the couch. She smiles up at me when I walk into the room. "Shuichi, baby, come sit by me." She pats the cushion next to her on the couch. I sit. "There now, what did you need to tell me? Oh, don't look so surprised. It's written all over your face. Now just say what you wanted to say, baby."

"I'm not sure where to start."

She reaches out to smooth my hair back. "Just start at the beginning."

The beginning. The first time I saw her. "Do you remember when you worked in that law firm?"

"Oh, yes. That was before you were born. I only stayed for a few months, then I found out about you and your father insisted that I stay home. He didn't want me to strain myself. Oh, he was so worried about us." She draws me into a warm embrace. "I'd lost some babies before and you were our little miracle."

"You used to walk through the park. There was this statue of a woman holding on olive branch that you'd walk by every day, and stop at to feed the pigeons."

"They tore that statue down before you were born, baby." She's surprised that I know this. I watched her for two days while I was a spirit. I didn't just jump into the first body that presented itself. There was no way I was going to take the form of a helpless human baby then be mistreated by the family I was born to. I had to choose carefully all the while working under a rather strenuous time constraint. After I joined with her son I could still hear her from inside the womb. I heard her talk about her day; I heard her excitement when she found out about her pregnancy, and I heard my father's voice for the first time from within her. At the time I was resentful that I had been forced down to the level of a parasite. But now I like to think back on those early days. "How did you know that, baby?" she asks.

"The first time I saw you, you were wearing this white shirt with lace around the collar, a suede jacket, and a pink skirt. You looked very professional, and you looked so nice." She's looking at me questioningly, but I don't think that I can stop now. After waiting so long to tell her, I was afraid that if I stopped now I wouldn't be able to start again. "I was in the park. You couldn't have seen me; I was just a spirit then. I needed a body and you were carrying a son, but he didn't have a soul. He was going to be miscarried in a few days if he didn't gain a soul, I could tell, his life energy was fading. Anyway, my own body had been damaged so I'd abandoned it and every moment I was without a body I was loosing life energy. I didn't want to die, so instead I became your son. I should have told you sooner, but I've never had a family before and I didn't want to loose you. I suppose I was a bit selfish to keep this from you."

"You always were such a strange child, but I never thought…" She sighs, then smiles down at me. "Yes, I believe you, baby. Isn't that what you were going to ask?" I nod dumbly. "You see, sweetie, I know how you think. I may not know all of your past, but I know you. You're still my baby boy, who pitched a fit every time I got close to his head with a pair of scissors," she tugs on my long hair, "and practically had anxiety attacks every time I started to trim the rose bushes in the front yard."

"Mother." I snuggle up into her arms.

"Now, how about telling me your name?"

"My name?"

"I'm willing to bet you weren't named Shuichi before you came to me."

"Mother, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense." She interrupts me. "I want to know and I'm sure Shuichi would like to have his name to himself. Am I right, baby?"

"Sure thing, Mom." He smiles down at me, "I told you you didn't have anything to worry about."

"Oh! You know better than that. I'm your mother." She turns to look me full in the face. "I once told you that I'd never turn my back on you. Now, you've known me long enough to know that I don't go back on my word."

I have the good sense to blush and feel ashamed of myself. "Sorry, mother." She looks at me expectantly, "Kurama. My name's Kurama."

"Kurama. It's a good name." Mother smiled wide at me then leans back on the couch. "Tell me about yourself, baby."

"I was a demon in the Makai." I look away from her, and wonder if I should have told her that so bluntly. "Now she's sure to be upset." I think. "How many people can take it well when they find out there's a demon in their family?"

"I expected as much, go on."

"You're too perceptive by half, did anyone ever tell you that?"

She starts laughing; "If it makes you feel better you can think it's a girl thing, baby." Shuichi starts to snicker. I just know he's thinking about that little conversation we had last night.

"Oh, don't you start." I playfully swat him on the arm.

"What? I didn't say anything." He looks at me innocently.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I was a Kitsune in the Makai. My dam left a few months after I was born and another youkai took me in. He taught me to steal and I worked as a thief for him until I was old enough to go out on my own. The rest isn't really important, suffice to say I survived where a great many didn't. But even my luck didn't hold out. I was killed by a poacher and abandoned my body before it died to escape to the living world. I was reborn here and gradually recovered my strength. After fifteen years in the human world I began to work for the Reikai policing demon activity in the human world. I work with a team of three other people, to keep demons from reeking havoc on this world, maintain diplomatic relations between the territories in the Makai, and generally keep Koenma out of trouble with his father King Enma, ruler of the spirit world."

"You work with royalty?" Shuichi asks.

"Actually they're gods, but they're royalty too."

"Isn't that dangerous, baby?"

"It something I have to do, mom, to keep this world safe. Besides, it's interesting work." I grin.

"But thankfully he won't be going on any missions for awhile," Shuichi says.

I'm stunned that he said that. He's pushing this too far too fast. Uncharitably I think, "Why can't Shuichi keep his mouth shut? Can't we let her adjust to the fact that her son's not human, then drop this on her?" 

"Why not? Are you two planning a vacation? I've been saying that you need to get away for awhile now, you two work so much. You need to relax."

"We're not going on vacation mom." She's waiting for an explanation. "Oh, hell!" I think, "I don't want to tell her." I decide to keep quiet.

"Well, since my companion's gone silent I guess I get to tell you the good news. Mrs. Minamino you're going to be a grandmother." Shuichi says.

"Grandmother? Grandmother!" She leaps up and hugs Shuichi, then hugs me. "Oh, I'm so happy! Sit, down Shuichi. Tell me everything. You're adopting? Where are you adopting from? How old is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? When are you getting it?"

"We're not adopting mom." He says laughing.

"You're not? Well, then how…"

"I'm pregnant."

"W…what?"

"I…I'm turning back into a demon and all Kitsune can conceive children."

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Kitsune pregnancies are long, so the April after next."

"I'll need to get those boxes out of the attic. Would you help me with that Shuichi?" I couldn't believe it, "She's really a confusing woman." I thought to myself. "Here she's just found out that her son was and is slowly turning back into a demon, then that said son is pregnant and she asks for help moving boxes! No screaming in panic, no frantic disavowal of parentage, boxes."

"Of course, mom. I'd be glad to help. Anything you need," he says.

"What boxes, mom?" I ask.

"I kept all your baby things, honey. I think I still have your old crib, some clothes and a few of your toys. You boys will need that for when the baby arrives. Come to think of it, I always wondered why you didn't like to play with the toys I brought you." She looks straight at me. "I suppose they were a bit juvenile for you."

"Well I did like that radio you bought me when I was ten."

"You liked dismantling it, sweetie. Then you couldn't figure out how to put it back together."

"I wanted to see how it worked." I defended myself. Shiori laughs.

"Anyway, I'll help you set up the nursery for when the baby arrives," she says.

"Babies, mom." Shuichi replies, smirking.

"Twins?"

"More probably." He glances over at me. "Apparently, kitsune never do anything half way."

"Oh, Kurama, Shuichi, I'm so happy for you." And she's is. She's practically glowing with happiness.

"Mom, in July I have to go back to the demon world and stay there until the kits are old enough to disguise themselves as human. It'll probably take a couple years. I was wondering, I know it's a lot to ask, but I wanted to know if you'd come with us."

"Yes, baby. Thank you for asking. I know that was difficult for you." She sat back down next to me, kissed my forehead and engulfed me in a warm embrace. I could see Shuichi smiling at us out of the corner of my eye, and just then the kits made their presence known with a little burst of happy energy. My whole family was in this room. It's more than I ever dreamed possible.

******

Later on, Shuichi and mom are discussing the kits, but I'm so tired I can barely keep up with the conversation. They'd ganged up on me and asked me to transform for them. So here I was sitting on the couch, barley awake, in my youko form. "Kurama. Kurama." Mom's calling me. I look up into her smiling eyes, "Why don't you take a nap, sweetie?"

I yawn widely. "Okay, mom."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in."

I get up and walk to the bedroom with her. " You don't need to tuck me in. I'm not little anymore mom." I lay down on the bed and settle myself under the covers.

"That's no reason a mother can't dote on her son. Oh, I love these ears. They're so adorable."

I chuckle, "Thanks, mom."

"Sleep tight, baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I just want to warn everyone that after this the chapters are going to get a bit shorter for a while, but that's by design so there's nothing to worry about. I've still got plenty more to say, though I'm having some writer's block on chapter twenty. Let's just hope it clears up before we get there. :-)

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Thanks! I think a lot of people forget that Kurama is old for a demon. He would have had a lot of life experience and would be quite capable of reminiscing. By the way, you're so lucky! I don't get paid until Wednesday. :::Sob.::: I have to wait **three** more days before I can buy more anime.

****

Rei Akita: How did you get my floppies?!!? Don't hurt my babies!! :::Author falls to knees and begs Rei Akita for mercy.::: I'll update, I promise. Just don't hurt my poor defenseless floppies!


	11. Mother, I Don't Know What To Do

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Ten: Mother, I Don't Know What To Do.

Shiori's POV:

After I tucked my son in for his nap I walked back out to the living room where Shuichi was waiting. The last hour had been so amazing. When my son walked into the room I knew that he needed to tell me something. I could see it on his face; it made sense after all. Why else would Shuichi invite me over to their house on a Monday when they should be working? I was worried that something was wrong, but now I'm just so happy and pleased. My baby is having a baby.

When I was a young girl, my father had a portion of his library entirely devoted to demonology. I'd forgotten about it until now. My favorite book was a dusty old tome that described in detail all the characters that occur in common fairytales. I would get out Cinderella, then run to my father's library to look up fairies in that book. There was a portion on kitsune, I remember. I don't know what it said, but I remember the drawing. It was a female kitsune reclining on the limb of an oak tree. She was dressed in a long gown that trailed below her on the branch on which she lay and she was inspecting a fallen leaf that she held in her hand. I thought she was so beautiful, enchanting. After seeing that picture I wanted to be as elegant as she was. Mother thought I was so silly. She sewed a pair of fake ears onto a barrette for me and I wore that around the house for at least a week. Then I became fascinated with one of the other myriad things that attract the attention of the young and forgot all about the lady kitsune.

However stunning that drawing was, my son far surpassed it in elegance and beauty. Never in all my years had I thought to see something so remarkable. He was so mysterious in his demon form, ethereal and removed. Looking at him was like trying to hold on to a fading dream. I just thought that he was going to vanish back into my long forgotten book of fairytales and join the Lady lounging under the tree in her silent and eternal spring. Yet through it all he was still my son. Still the baby I'd reared and fallen in love with the first moment I saw him. I know I should be shocked, perhaps even outraged that a demon had taken the place of my human child. But he's my son. How can I be angry with my son for wanting to live?

My son is a kitsune. It makes sense really, when I think about it. He always was fond of gardening.

"Mother?" Shuichi calls.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. "He's sleeping." I tell him.

"He's been doing that a lot lately. He slept through most of the day yesterday."

"Shuichi." I call him over to me. I consider this boy to be my son. I love him. And whatever shocks I've had today, he's sure to have had worse. He acts fine, but I'm sure this is draining to him. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Yes, mother. Why?"

"Come on. Come sit down." I lead him over to the couch and we sit facing each other. "You've gotten some surprising news in the last few days haven't you?"

He laughs. "I suppose you could say that."

"You're going to be a father and you're moving to a place you've never seen before. It's a bit scary isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he sighs and leans back on the couch. "It so big, mother, and right now I just feel so small I don't know how I can do all this."

"You'll be fine baby." I reassure him. "I'll help the both of you. We'll take care of each other and we'll all be fine."

"I don't know mother. What if I'm not a good father? I've thought about having children, but I'm not ready for it. I guess I never really thought it would happen. And raising human babies would be hard enough, but how do you raise demons, mom? How do you raise a demon to be a caring, compassionate, well-rounded individual? I just don't know." He looks away. I want to reassure him. Whatever his doubts I know that Shuichi and Kurama will be great parents.

I catch his hand. "You should talk to my son about demons, honey. The best advice I can give you is to show your children that you love them each and every day, just let them know that you're there for them and everything will turn out for the best. Now, I'm going to guess that things are moving a little fast right now and you feel like you've lost some control over you life. Yes?"

"Yes. That sounds so selfish when I say it though. I know that he's really scared and he needs me to be strong for him right now, but I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"That's alright baby. It's natural to feel that way. I think that you need to make some plans. Some things in your life are beyond your control right now, but you can plan for those things that are under your control."

"Like what, mother?"

"How about the babies? We could go shopping and get some things that you'll need."

"Now?"

"Why not? We can leave a note for Kurama telling him that we've gone shopping and we'll be home by dinnertime. I'm sure he'd be happy to know that you're excited about the babies."

"But, mom," he says, "what if the babies can't use human things? I really think that we should ask Kurama before buying anything."

"Oh, don't be silly. Babies are babies. No matter what species they still need beds, clothes, and toys."

"Well, I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to get a few things."

"There's a good boy. If we get over to the mall fast enough we can still visit that new baby emporium before they close." I get up and start getting my things together.

"Mom, this wouldn't happen to be a plot to get to go shopping for your grandbabies would it?"

"Well, maybe a little, but I really do want to help you." He starts laughing. Good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: God! It's hard to write a decent Shiori. I hope I pulled it off all right though. Let me know what you think. Feed the author, press the review button.

****

angelbird12241: Thanks so much for the review, and don't worry I've got the whole thing mapped out you shouldn't have to wait too long.

****

Minamoto Miyuki: It's not nice to make fun of us poor people who don't get paid until Wednesday. Thanks for the review though.

****

Rei Akita: As long as the floppies don't get burnt the updates keep coming, Okay? 


	12. A Raven In A Cage

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Eleven: A Raven In A Cage

Demon Palace (dungeons, east wing, cellblock 895) Guard's POV:

It was boring here, dark, dank and moldy smelling. There was no one else in this part of the prison complex. No one ever came down here and nothing ever happened. There was only one youkai being held in this part of the dungeons and he'd long since given up any interest he had in his captors. The brass used guard duty in this cellblock as a punishment to soldiers who mouthed off or fell asleep while on duty. I'd done the last one, but what did they expect after having me on guard duty for forty-two hours straight? It wasn't fair. I think my Sarge has it out to get me. He's been making my life hell since he got here.

"Damn, this is dull!" I would have taken a nap, this guy wasn't going anywhere, but I was being punished I should at least try to stay awake "What to do? What to do?" I mutter to myself. I walk over to the bars of the prisoner's cell. He's asleep in the corner, curled in on himself on the stone floor. I really don't know much about this guy, or I do, I know what my Sarge told me, that is. But, he's so full of it. According to Sarge he single handedly wrestled this demon down receiving a vicious bite to his hand, got his communicator away from him and was awarded a special commendation for capturing one of Koenma's spies. He even has the medal and the scar. But, rumor has it that if you read the official reports there was a group of no less that thirty soldiers under his command in the field at the time of capture, the youkai was fatally wounded, it was a miracle that he survived, and the communicator was badly damaged. Apparently someone, who shall remain nameless and is a real asshole, stepped on it when he discovered it. And if you listen to some of the older soldiers in the garrison, Sarge pissed off a dog demon and got snapped at. The infection the dog bite gave him nearly took his hand and left it all scared up. Evidently Sarge wanted to make his scar seem more heroic, idiot.

Anyway, this guy doesn't look so tough. Some skinny winged demon in rags huddling in on himself for warmth. What's so tough about that? Well, I can understand the skinny part. Sometimes they forget to feed the poor bastard. I haven't though, I guess I feel sorry for him. Nearly half a century in this hole, I don't think I'd stand it. I'd probably have offed myself after the first decade. I kick the bars of the cell, "Hey! Wake up!" He doesn't move. Damn. This is so boring. I open the cell door and kick the demon in the side there's a loud crack, I guess a rib snapped. "Get up damnit!" Lightning fast the demon lashed out at my foot. I hit the floor and quickly roll toward the cell door in time to miss a blow to the head that would probably have rendered me unconscious. "Fuck." I get to my feet. The only thing that keeps him from coming after me are the chains around his neck and hands. He knows how far they reach so when I roll out of range he doesn't pursue me. The demon just stares at me from the shadows of his cell. He blends in so well; it's really unnerving. No wonder they told me not the open the door, he should be weak as a puppy after the way he's been treated. Shit, that's one strong demon, but there's no way in hell I'm letting some scrawny youkai prisoner get the best of me.

A couple hours later I'm relieved from guard duty. I feel really good. I think I'll go see if that barmaid I've had my eye on wants to go for a walk before the sunrises. She's really beautiful, and I think that she's noticed me as well. Maybe I'll bring her some flowers. I've been going in to the bar every night for the last week just so I could see her. Maybe I'll ask her to be my girl. Yeah, I think I'll go right now, I'd better go freshen up. "I wonder if she knows how to get rid of these bloodstains. I hope so or I'm going to have to buy a new uniform." I mutter to myself as I walk down the hall to the barracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Random switch, huh? This was fun to write though; I don't get the chance to be evil very often. Hope you liked!

****

AnimeObsessedQueen44: I appreciate the enthusiasm! Don't worry, I have frequent updates planned.

****

Minamoto Miyuki: You're right, she wasn't my favorite Shiori, but that wasn't my favorite chapter either, so, oh well. Life goes on. By the way your spelling's not bad at all, heaven knows what my chapters would look like if it weren't for spell checker.

****

Rei Akita: Thanks for the review and don't touch my floppies!


	13. What Time Does Our Flight Leave Again?

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Twelve: What Time Does Our Flight Leave Again?

Shuichi's POV:

"Shuichi, do you have the box labeled 'Kitchen Utensils' or the one labeled 'China?' Shiori yells from the kitchen.

"I've got the utensils, mom!"

"I think the China is in the corner, by the box with your shoes in it." That's Kurama.

"Kurama, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Why are you in there? We're packing the kitchen up today." I yell down the hall.

"The crock pots and those electric grills we bought are in the closet. I want to put them with the boxes that have the other kitchen appliances in them."

"Do you need any help, baby?" Shiori calls out from the kitchen where she's packing the rest of the things in the kitchen.

"No, mom. I'm almost done in here."

Shiori moved in with us a week ago. We packed all the things she wanted to take with her to the Makai and brought them to our apartment, then we all began to pack everything in the apartment. Tomorrow we're all going to the demon world. After a brief conversation with Koenma, Kurama assured us that his den in the Makai was ready to be moved into so we talked it over and decided that rather than wait out the five months we'd move right away. That way if we decided that we needed anything we could still come back to the human world and get it. That was two months ago. The arrangements took a little more time than anticipated, but things were finally coming together.

Mom wanted to keep her house so we hired a maid service to come clean once a month and check to make sure that everything was in place. We put all her valuables in a safety deposit box at her bank and paid the monthly fee through the next five years. We didn't plan to stay away after Kurama's travel restraints had been lifted, but you never know. She told her neighbors that she was going to travel abroad with her son and could they please watch over her house for her? I quit my job. Telling them that while I did still desire to work for them I had to go abroad for a few years and so could not keep this job. I fed my friends the same story, but added that 'Shuichi' and I were going to adopt while we were abroad. They were all very happy for us and threw us a mock baby-shower; hence the many **many** boxes labeled "Baby." The only people who knew why we were really leaving were Kurama's friends. We took them on a picnic to tell them all. Hiei and Yusuke knew from their little visit to the apartment though. When we were walking to the hill we'd decided to picnic on, I really thought that Kurama was going to deck Yusuke if he asked if he could carry anything for him or if Kurama needed to sit down one more time before we got to the picnic site. It was hilarious, I wish I had it on tape so I could watch it again and again and again and again…you get the idea.

Finally we gave up the apartment. I was a bit sad that we had to do that. I had so many good memories here. This is where everything started between the two of us, Kurama and me, I mean. I'll be sad to go, but I'm excited to be starting a new life with him. I'd asked him about a month ago if we could marry in the demon world; I wanted to make our bond official. He was touched that I wanted to marry him and blushed when he told me that since I'd gotten him pregnant we were already considered married, by Makai standards, until one of us was unfaithful to the other. He said that he wouldn't have gotten pregnant unless he considered me his "mate." "Kitsune can't conceive until they have a den where they feel safe and a stable, reliable, monogamous mate." he'd said. Since he had all these things he was able to procreate, of course he didn't realize it until preventative measures were too late, but I'm pretty happy about that actually, he is too.

Today was the last day of packing. Koenma, who I have yet to meet, sent onis to collect our major appliances and furniture for installation in Kurama's den, yesterday. Mom and I were shocked when the huge blue and red creatures showed up at the door. One of the blue ones, named George, greeted Kurama and began to tell him about his numerous brothers and sisters. We stood there slack jawed watching the onis work until we noticed Kurama laughing at us so hard he was using the wall to hold himself up. So I did the mature thing and swatted him on the arm, which caused him to fall on to the ground still laughing. Anyway, we were almost ready to leave. The last of the onis would be here to collect the boxes in a few hours, then we'd stay the night and leave at seven.

I looked up as Kurama, in demon form, carried the last box out of the bedroom. It's nice to have a demon for a lover, excuse me, husband. He can carry boxes that would take multiple humans to lift; it really saves time on the packing. "That's the last of it," he said.

"Shiori and I are almost done with the kitchen. When will the onis be here again?"

"In two hours. We're ahead of schedule. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight instead of calling in? George has the key to the apartment so he can get the moving crew in without us."

I smile, he's been sort of food obsessed the last couple months, but it's starting to taper off. He still hasn't gained a pound that I can see though, but I guess it's still early for that. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about that new steak house down the street, we could go there."

I lean in toward him. "Craving red meat are we?"

"Maybe just a little," he blushes. I laugh and kiss him. I think to myself that steak sounds like a good idea after all that heavy lifting. Just then I hear a shutter click. We look over to see Shiori standing in the kitchen doorway with her camera. "Mom, where are you going to get that developed? There aren't any one hour photo shops in the Makai."

"That's easy, baby. I'm going to wait until November and have Botan take it to the photo shop for me."

"After Halloween," he says.

"Exactly."

******

When we got to the Makai I thought we were dropped off in the wrong place. We were standing in a clearing amongst some positively massive trees. Kurama just smiled and began to lead us into the woods. Eventually we reached a hillside that was covered in rose vines. As Kurama approached the vines moved aside to reveal a doorway. We passed through the door, but not before the vines snaked into Shiori's hair and made a thorn-less crown of white roses for her.

I had serious doubts about living in what looked like a cave for the next few years, but when we got into the entryway what I saw surprised me. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of polished wood or marble. There were carvings running the length of the den. Whole forests carved into the wood and stone. Animals at play were carved amongst the trees. Niches in the walls held small flowering plants. All the buds were closed. Kurama explained that when the flowers opened they radiated heat, they kept the den heated in the winter, and being built into the rock the den was always cool in the summer. There were rich thick carpets and expensive looking furniture everywhere.

Kurama showed Shiori to her room then took me to our room. There was a large four poster bed in the corner of the room, a pair of dressers and a sitting area complete with comfy chairs, a couch and coffee table. A shower and bathroom were adjacent and through another door was a study, filled with books. As I was exploring the content of his library I felt arms snake around my waist. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much."

"Let me show you something." He leads me across the hall outside of our room and into a large empty room. "I asked George to make sure nothing was put into this room."

"What is it?"

"It's going to be the nursery. I thought we could decorate it together."

I walk over to him and press a soft kiss to his lips. "That's a wonderful idea."

He smiles and kisses me again. I lean in to deepen the kiss, but he pulls back "Much as I'd love to continue this, we need to finish the tour."

I sigh heavily, "Okay." He laughs.

******

Kurama's den had seven bedrooms, two kitchens, formal and informal dining rooms, numerous bathrooms, a library, not counting the small one next to our room, a study, a living room, an indoor garden, and several rooms that I had no idea what they were there for, as well as a cellar and vault. He took us down to the vault when I asked if anything was in it. Inside were piles upon piles of gold, silver, jewels, rare artifacts, art pieces, sculptures, and paintings. It was beyond imagining. When I asked where he'd gotten it all he said that he'd told us he used to be a thief. Apparently he forgot to tell us how good of a thief he was. "I can't take credit for all of this though," he said, "Kuronue and I 'gathered' most of this."

"Who is Kuronue, baby?" Shiori asked as she fingered a deposit of gold necklaces and jewelry.

As soon as he spoke that name my interest was piqued. He'd had several nightmares involving that name, but after that first morning I never brought them up and we never spoke of that incident again. "He was my best friend, mom." He answers. "He and I teamed up when I was still young. We lived here you know. This was originally his place; I kept it because I wanted to remember him. We had great fun together. He was like a brother to me. We were the perfect team."

His ears are drooping and he's gazing at the floor sadly, eyes shining like he's about to cry. He's the perfect picture of grief. Shiori moves over to hug him. "Do you want to talk about it, baby?"

He tries to stifle a sob and tears begin to drip down his cheeks. "He died, mom, and it was my fault. We got caught and he died telling me to run. I should have stayed. I could have helped him…I…"

"Shhhh. No, baby. He gave his life so that you could live. I don't think he sounds like the kind of person that would want you to feel guilty over his death." Shiori smoothes his hair away from his face. "He gave you your life. Would he want you to go through it mourning or feeling like you need to repay a gift he freely gave you?"

"No. He'd tell me that I was being a baka kitsune and to stop thinking that the worlds revolve around me."

"He sounds like he was a very wise man." Kurama smiles up at Shiori.

"Yes, he was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 

1) I don't think they have Halloween in Japan, but it's one of my favorite holidays, so in this story they do.

2) Concerning Chapter Eleven: A Raven In A Cage: I know that that chapter didn't fit into the story as it stands, but trust me when I say that it will. A new story line will be emerging in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, some of my favorite chapters are coming up soon.


	14. Dreams of the Winter

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Thirteen: Dreams of the Winter

Demon Palace (dungeons, east wing, cellblock 895) Prisoner's POV:

It was cold. It was so cold. It was dark too. I could handle the dark I liked it. The darkness had been my friend more than once in my life. But it was so cold here. I hated the cold more than anything, more than the bars, more than the chains, and definitely more than the dark. It cut through you and settled in your bones. It hurt and burned inside of you.

Sometimes it would be so cold I would sleep and sleep for what I think was days. I couldn't tell. It was always dark, but the guards would be different when I woke. They didn't change often. I could tell time was passing by watching them. I don't know how long I've been here, but there's one guard that came in, I don't know how long ago, awhile I think. He was young when I was first brought in, but he's grown. When he came down, years ago, I think, I haven't seen him in awhile, he was older. He looked middle aged, graying hair receding from his forehead, a gut. Some demons age faster than others, I hope he was from a race that aged a year for every day that passed. It scares me to think how long I've been here.

When I'm not feeling weak I test the links on the chains. I don't think I'll find a weak point anymore, but I do it all the same. The chains start to rust sometimes. At first I was excited I knew that if the guards forgot to check the chains long enough they would weaken and before long I could snap the chains. Then I'd have a chance to escape. I'd scrub the chains against the walls and floor when the guards slept. That kept them shiny and I hoped they wouldn't notice how quickly they were rusting away. But they did and they do. They come in groups, hit me until I can't move, then change the chains. It's happened four times. I heal quickly though, weak as I am. Bones set themselves, skin knits together, internal bleeding slows then stops, and the scars fade, slower than they should, but they always do. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't.

The cell is wide, long, and generally large. There's not much in it though. Me, the chains, a bucket in the corner, a tray with food appears occasionally, and a smaller bucket containing tepid, slightly fetid water. I can tell when winter's coming on though because the bucket starts to freeze over. When I see that thin layer of ice I have to remember to drink all the water when they bring it. Otherwise it will freeze solid and the guards won't change it for days. I used to count, or try to, but there's really nothing here to track the passage of time. They forget sometimes, often.

It was so cold. I had nothing to do. I couldn't even move unhindered, the chains were heavy. I was weakening. I knew it. I could see my ribs through my clothes, what was left of them. Reality was so depressing.

Lately I've been dreaming. I like to think of the past, my past, before this timeless void that I've fallen into. I had a great friend. We'd do everything together. I miss him. He died. They told me he died when I first woke here. I believe them. We were so far into enemy territory. I didn't really think he'd escape. It hurts to remember. I led him to his death and I never told him why. I lied to him. I did it to protect him, but he deserved better. He deserved to know. I see that now. I've had time to think. More time than I ever thought possible. Sometimes I think I deserve all this for bringing him here. My penance for my sins. I just hope that he can forgive me, undeserving of that forgiveness as I am.

It's so cold in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 

1) I know this is a bit fragmented, but I imagine that after so long in near solitary confinement anyone would be a bit disoriented and maybe a little unhinged.

2) Sorry everybody, I tried to get this up before FF.net started their maintenance, but I couldn't log on.

3) I'm feeling a little sentimental here; we just passed the halfway point. I can't believe it! It's been so much fun. I love you guys! Okay, I'll shut up now before I embarrass myself.

****

evilchild2: Thanks! I know the Point of Views can get a bit confusing when two of the main characters have the same name. If you keep in mind the POV I list at the top of each chapter, when you see Shuichi refer to Shuichi he means Kurama, and when Kurama refers to Shuichi he means the human Shuichi. I've tried to keep it as clear as possible. Sorry if I caused anyone any confusion.

****

Minamoto Miyuki: "Japanese Words Not Used In Civil Conversation"? Well, don't keep it to yourself. Share, Miyuki! Share!

****

Rei Akita: Does that actually work? If it does, could you stare at Artemis Luna Diana's _Blood _for me? I WANNA UPDATE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! :::Sniffle, Sob, Sniffle::: I'm okay. :::Sob:::


	15. It All Falls Apart

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Fourteen: It All Falls Apart

Koenma's POV:

"Koenma, Sir. They're here."

I looked up a George. "Is he with them?"

"No, Sir." He waits for a response, when none comes he asks, "Should I send them in?"

I sigh. "No, tell them to get some sleep and we'll do the debriefing in the morning."

"Yes, Sir." George walks out of the office.

"How did this happen?" I wonder aloud. Two years ago diplomatic relations were opened between the demon world palace and the Reikai. I was under no illusion that any alliance with the Palace would last long, they never do, demons as a rule are untrustworthy and fickle. In my lifetime I've found very few exceptions to that rule. So when the chance presented itself I had an ambassador plant a sensor within the palace shields. The shields surrounding the palace block all my viewing and sensor devices, but with the bug installed some of my sensors could break through the shields. When the bug was turned on we discovered something shocking.

Forty-seven years ago I tried to have one of my best agents install a bug. He was captured shortly after the device was planted, he was killed. The demons inside the palace knew it had been infiltrated, they found the bug and destroyed it. I never tried that again; I wouldn't risk another Tantei. It took a great deal of convincing for the ambassador to gain permission from me to risk planting a bug inside the Palace. I didn't want to risk him, but he assured me that he was not being watched and that the bug would go completely undetected. So, I allowed the device to be planted and I'm glad I did.

When we turned the bug my ambassador had planted on we sensed the life energy of the previously presumed deceased Reikai Tantei. I immediately told my ambassadors to begin negotiations for his release. I knew that it would tip my hand to the fact that I had a bug inside the palace and severely shorten the length of time that the ambassadors were inside. But that couldn't be helped, the safe release of the Tantei was of the utmost importance. To think that one of my people had been held prisoner for a half century and I hadn't known, it makes me sick. This is the worst thing that I've ever done. I have utterly failed twofold in my duty, both to the Reikai and my Tantei.

Now, after two years of careful negotiations, the ambassadors had been ejected from the Palace, the bug was found and destroyed, communications had been severed, and the Tantei was still in that hellhole. No one could get down to see him, but one of the ambassadors managed to find the location of the dungeon he was being kept in mere days before she was forcibly removed from the Palace. There was nothing I could do now. I had to call in my last resort. Someone had to go get the Tantei.

"George!" I called out. He pokes his head into the office.

"Yes, Koenma, Sir?"

"Summon, Botan. Tell her to bring the Tanteis to my office at once."

******

When Yusuke and the others arrived I told them to sit down. This was perhaps the most dangerous thing I would ever have them do. The Demon World Palace is one of the best-guarded fortresses in any of the three worlds. It was possible that this mission would fail, or take one or more of their lives. It was best just to start straight out. "Forty-seven years ago a Reikai Tantei was sent to the Demon World Palace to plant a sensor device." I showed them a view of the palace grounds on my viewer. "He was killed escaping from the palace, the sensor he planted was detected and destroyed."

Yusuke was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I continued, "At least we thought he was killed." The screen switched to a blue print of the dungeons inside the palace. "The highlighted portion is the complex in which we believe he's being kept. I need you to break into the Palace and retrieve the Tantei. I'll provide you with blue-prints of the palace, schedules of the guard, and a tracking device keyed to his energy."

"So, how are we supposed to get into the Palace, anyway?" Kuwabara asks.

"There's only one person who's ever broken into the Palace and escaped." The screen switches to a still picture of Youko Kurama fleeing from demon pursuers, carrying a golden mirror. "You'll need his help to get in."

"No way! No!" Yusuke stomps over to my desk and glares at me. "He is **not** coming!" Yusuke is glowing in anger at the suggestion; he's really scary. No wonder most demons run when they catch a glimpse of him. I know Yusuke is close to his team, considers them family even. And I know that to him my suggestion that Kurama go on this mission right now is being perceived as a threat to his family. Yusuke doesn't like threats.

"Yusuke, I don't want him to go on the mission. I just want him to advise you. If he will, take him with you to the edge of the forest, well away from the castle, then you three go inside."

"I'm not risking Kurama's safety! We'll go into the castle, by ourselves and rescue the Tantei." Yusuke is still yelling.

"Didn't you listen to me? No one can get into the castle. Security is even tighter now then ever before. You'll all be killed before you get through the forest! You need Kurama's help!"

"So, who are we rescuing anyway?" Kuwabara interrupts me, staring at the picture of Youko Kurama on the viewer.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh! That's just perfect," Yusuke throws his arms up in the air. "If we don't know who we're getting how are we supposed to find him?"

"I'll give you a tracker keyed to his energy signature. When it glows blue you have him."

"So, we're supposed to check every prisoner until we run across the one that trips the sensor," Hiei snarls at the wall.

"You'll know you're in the right cellblock if it's empty. He's the only one being kept down there."

"Why can't you tell us who he is?" Kuwabara surprises me with a very good question. He's perhaps one of the most under appreciated members of the team. He acts impulsively and rushes into situations without thinking about the consequences or the dangers he'll be facing, but he's not stupid by any reach of the imagination. He just lets his heart lead him around by the nose against all reason and better judgement.

"Kurama knows this person. If he found out about this he'd probably rush into the castle. As you said we can't jeopardize his safety, or let him jeopardize the safety of his kits to save an old friend." Hiei is staring at me. He's probably figured it out; you can't get much past Hiei, as long as he keeps quiet we'll be all right.

"We won't tell him, Koenma." Yusuke says.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I won't take that risk. This is far too important. I don't want you telling him about this person either. Impress upon him how important it is that he sees you to the castle, but give him as little information as possible."

"Fine," Yusuke sighs then glares at me. I can tell he's still angry, but what can I do? "When do we leave?"

"Now. Botan will take you to Kurama's, talk to him then call her when you're ready to go to the edge of the forest surrounding the Palace." I hand the tracker and folder with the guard's schedules and the blueprints to Yusuke. They file out of the office door one by one, but before he goes Hiei gives me a long look straight in the eyes. I sigh, "Just don't tell him."

"Hn." Hiei walks out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 

1) No offense to anyone, but I don't like Kuwabara. It seems to me that he's a blundering idiot that just happens to get lucky and win a fight once in a while and is used solely for comic relief. But that's just my opinion. Some people actually like Kuwabara, can't see why, so I decided to be nice. After all if he were completely useless he would have been thrown off the team, right?

2) To all you inquisitive people out there, Suspicions confirmed? Were there hints enough? :-)

****

Kage Ishtar: Thanks! Always nice to know that I'm not the only devotee of rare pairings out there.

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Well that's an ambiguous statement! I don't know whether to be flattered or what? I'm just gonna hope that it was the first one, 'Kay?

****

Raine Jaganshi: Did this chapter clear up any lingering doubts for you?


	16. Into the Fox's Den

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Fifteen: Into the Fox's Den

Kurama's POV:

There was a knock on the den door. I was in one of the back rooms, but I started moving toward the door to answer it when I heard Mother call out, "Shuichi, Kurama, we have visitors." I smiled to myself and walked toward the front room. There were very few people who knew where my den was and even fewer who could get past the shields that surrounded my doorway. When I got to the living room I saw Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara sitting on the sofa while mother served tea and Shuichi sat in an armchair to one side.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei." I greeted them as I entered the room.

"Hi, Kurama!" Kuwabara grinned back. Hiei grunted noncommittally and Yusuke waved at me. I smiled wide at them. They'd been constant visitors to my den, keeping me apprised of things in both the Reikai and the human world. Kuwabara especially liked to visit. As a sensitive he can feel the energy that my kits are producing as they grow and it delights him. He is a very gentle person. I think that he's longing for a family of his own. Last summer he got up the nerve to ask Yukina to marry him, but the wedding hasn't occurred yet. He loves her and can't wait to start a family of his own, but he doesn't want to push Yukina. So, until she's ready he contents himself with visiting my literally growing family.

Hiei is sitting on the sofa looking for all the world like he'd rather be somewhere else, but he comes to visit almost as much as Kuwabara does, which is no small feat, so I know he likes it here. I think it pleases him that I'm back in the demon world, where I belong. At the moment, it's the look on Yusuke's face that bothers me though. "This isn't a social visit, is it?" I ask.

"No, it's not." Yusuke looks like he wants to break something, and all I can think is, "This can't be good."

"We need your help." Yusuke looks up at me. I move over to sit in a chair across from him. I wait for him to continue. "Koenma's given us a new case. We have to rescue one of his people being held in the Palace of the Demon World."

"I see." I respond.

"You're the only one who knows how to get into the Palace." I nod my agreement to the statement. "Koenma's given us schematics of the castle, schedules of the guards, and a tracer to find the missing person, but we need your advice."

I hold my hand out, "May I see the schematics, and time sheets?" Yusuke digs around in his pocket before he finally locates the papers and hands them to me. I start to clear the coffee table. Mother rushes over to remove the tea set. She gives me a worried glance. This is the first time she and Shuichi have ever seen me work. I look up at Shuichi, but his face is completely blank, I can't tell what he's thinking. I study the time sheets as I move across the map. "You want to get to this portion of the dungeons, correct?"

"Yes." Yusuke follows my hand as it moves across the papers.

"Getting in unseen won't be hard. There's a tunnel, here. It's next to an oak tree at the edge of the Palace's main walls." I point out a portion of the map. "It extends for a hundred meters under the castle walls, then rejoins the first floor behind the guard shack to the left of the front gates."

"Um, uh, Kurama, I don't see a tunnel on the map." Kuwabara says.

"It's not on the map. The demons have forgotten that it's there. It's well hidden and the tunnel is in such a state of disrepair, no sane person would go into it."

"But you want us to go through it." Yusuke says.

"You want to get into the castle don't you?" He sighs, and nods. "After you get to the end of the tunnel, there's a viewing hole in the trap door. The sentries circle the castle in groups of two. Wait for the guards to come, then let them walk by you, when you can't hear their footsteps quickly move into the doorway on the right of the main gate. If the tunnel is collapsed there's a doorway here," I touch another portion of the map, "that will lead you to the guard shack, but it's a high traffic area. Don't use it unless you have to. You'd have to be careful not to be seen, or not to let anyone report that they've seen you. There are closets lining the hallway if that should occur." I glance up meaningfully at Yusuke. He nods his head understanding that I'm offering a way to hide themselves or bodies should the need arise. I didn't want to say that aloud in front of Mother.

"Gottcha, the tunnel's the best option. What then?"

"The doorway to the right of the main gate leads to a stairwell it will take you down to the barracks on the second floor. The best time to do this would probably be at sunset when the night guards change. Just after they change you'll have ten minutes to get into the doorway and down the stair well. There will be guards stationed at the ends of the hallway. Wait until they go to get their replacements before you move out of the stairwell."

"Uh, Kurama. Shouldn't their replacements come to them?" Kuwabara asks me.

"Yes, they should, but the demons in this part of the Palace are pretty lazy, or they were when I was there. If the guards don't leave, you'll only have to deal with the two at the ends of the hallway to move on, it shouldn't be too hard you'll have the element of surprise. One swift charge should do it, but don't let them call out. You'll wake every demon in the barracks." I look up at them; Yusuke and Kuwabara nod their understanding, while Hiei frowns down at the blueprints. "From there, walk across the hall. Behind a picture of mountain troll eating a deer carcass there's another hidden passageway. The frame is decorated with wooden beads. On the bottom of the frame, press the bead to the left of the exact center. The door will open, make sure you wedge it open or you won't be able to escape from behind it. Don't leave it too far open or you'll alert to guards. A piece of cloth at the foot of the frame should do. Try to be quiet walking down the passageway. You'll be walking through walls that comprise bedchambers." I look up at Kuwabara when I say this. He blushes a little and nods. "The third floor down is servants quarters. You need to wedge that entranceway open as well, so you can escape from it. This is the hard part. I suppose I could…."

"No. You're not coming."

"You need my help Yusuke. This might not work if I'm not with you and I won't leave anyone in their hands." "Not again," I think to myself.

"If Koenma hadn't forced me you wouldn't even be involved in this. You will tell us how to get in and out of the castle, then accompany us to the edge of the forest. There you'll wait for us to get back with the captive Tantei."

"A Tantei is captive," I think to myself, "isn't that interesting?" I shake my head and respond; "None of you know what's inside the Palace. I can lead you past the guards and into the dungeons."

"Kurama, you have the right to risk your life," Yusuke starts out. "I wouldn't question you about that, it's your decision, but you don't have the right to risk anyone else's life. And right now the two are mutually exclusive. You aren't coming."

I sat back in my chair and studied Yusuke. "You'll make a great father someday, Yusuke. You're right, I won't go."

Yusuke nods and looks relieved. "So, after the second passage, what do we do?"

I look over the time sheets again. "Assuming you make good time through the rest of the Palace, the guards won't change on that floor for another two hours. You'll have to wait until the hallway sounds empty. There's a guard stationed in front of that entrance, you won't get through undetected unless you can deal with him. There's what looks like a small pantry adjacent to the entrance you'll come out of; it should fit.

After that you'll have less than two hours to get the prisoner and return to the edge of the forest before the guard's absence is detected. Take the second hallway to the right of the entrance. Then follow your tracker and use your best judgement. It looks like there's only one guard in the dungeons. Follow the hallway down; take care of the guard and then back track. At the painting on the second level, the sentries change at one-hour intervals; if you hit that interval don't wait for the guard change. Sneak past, or silence the guards then run. Get out as fast as you can. Once you're outside the Palace walls keep running. They won't pursue you any farther than the edge of the forest, but if you stop for any reason they could very easily spot or catch up to you."

Yusuke nods to himself and straightens up on the sofa, pulling back from where he'd been leaning over the charts with me. "Sunset's in another six hours, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Lets go over this again, until we all can remember it."

"Why do you have to go?" Shuichi interrupts. He's staring at me.

"They need my help." I simply say.

"You told them how to get into the castle. Why do you have to go with them?" He challenges me.

"Shuichi, this is someone's life were talking about here. I'm the only person that knows how to do this. I need to be there to advise them if anything goes wrong."

"You're not going in. How can you advise them?" Yusuke holds up a communicator. "Well, then I'm going too."

"Shuichi, no."

"I won't let you stand out there alone, while they break into a palace full of demons!"

"Shuichi, listen to me." I walk over to him and grasp his hands. "I'm one of the strongest demons in the Makai. I can take care of myself and I've already escaped from this place before. Moreover, I'm going to be outside the tree line, they won't pursue anyone outside of their territory. I'll be perfectly safe. There's no danger."

"You won't go into the forest?" he asks.

"No. Yusuke's right, I can't risk that right now."

"I don't like this." He looks at me warily.

"It'll be fine." I smooth his hair away from his face and kiss his forehead. "Now," I turn back to my teammates, "Let's go over this again, shall we?" I rub my hands together in anticipation. "This should be fun," I think, "I wish I could go."

******

Before we left for the mission I went into my garden and stocked up on medicinal herbs. "Who knows what condition the Tantei will be in when we recover him, I'll probably need all the medicines I can muster," I think to myself. As far as I know Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I are the only active Tanteis, so the other must have been in captivity for years. In that amount of time there's a lot of damage that can be done. I also gather bandages and seeds to make the Tantei sleep. It's impossible to tell what mental state he'll be in, if he's violent, these seeds will subdue him. I'll give them to Yusuke before they go into the castle; they should help with the Tantei and the guards. As I walk out into the living room I overhear Yusuke and Shuichi talking.

"I agree with you, I don't want him on this mission either." Yusuke says.

"Can't you do something about it?"

"Shuichi, listen. We need Kurama. This guy that's been locked up, he's been in there for nearly fifty years. Imagine that: held captive, tortured. We have to get him out and Kurama's the only one who's ever gotten into the Palace and gotten out alive. We don't have a chance if he doesn't come with us."

"Alright, Yusuke. Just, take care of him for me?"

"I promise you, I'll let nothing happen to Kurama. Shuichi, don't worry. Kurama wasn't lying. He is one of the strongest demons in the Makai. I've seen him take out virtual armies of demons. He one of the toughest guys I know. Besides no demon's stupid enough to attack a pregnant kitsune."

"What? Why?"

"If any demon touches a hair on the head of a pregnant kitsune, Inari will fry their ass. Trust me, if anyone's going to be safe on this mission it's Kurama."

"Okay, I just…" Shuichi starts.

I step out of the hallway and interrupt by clearing my throat; "It's time we should go."

Yusuke looks up at me, "Right, I'll get the others."

Once Yusuke leaves the room I turn to Shuichi. "Come back to me," he says.

"Always." I pull him into a hug and rest my head against his shoulder. In my human form he's just a little taller than I am, he's the perfect height for this. Just then I see a flash of light and a shutter clicks. Mom's standing in the doorway with her camera

"Sorry, it was too cute to pass up," she says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Reviews motivate the author. Hint. Hint.

****

Shade O'Red: Thanks so much for the review!


	17. Dream of Better Days

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness 

Chapter Sixteen: Dream of Better Days

Demon Palace (dungeons, east wing, cellblock 895) Prisoner's POV:

They changed the chains again today. That's five times. There were six of them. The chubby guard, I guess his girl dumped him. They were talking about it when they came down. They though they'd cheer him up, so they brought him down here. I managed to give him a black eye and split lip before they took me down. I think I broke his nose too. I hope it heals crooked. Then he'll have a great time finding a girl.

My leg is broken my wings too. I can't move my arms. I don't think they're broken because I can move my fingers, but it's hard. It hurts too much, so I don't try again. I'm bleeding. I can see the puddle forming out of the corner of my eye, but I don't want to move to see where from. Everything hurts. I just have to wait. If I don't move it won't hurt so much and I'll heal faster. The only problem with not moving is that there's food and water a few feet away. If I don't eat it, the guards will take it away tomorrow. They said they would, they thought it was funny. Normally I'd tell them to go screw themselves, but if I'm going to heal in any kind of time I need to eat. I don't want to move.

I'm so tired. I want to sleep, but it's so cold. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep now I won't wake up for a few days. I have to get over to the food, or at least the water. I'm so tired though. It's so tempting. I could just fall asleep and dream for days. Sometimes I wish I could just dream forever. Then I wouldn't feel it when they change the chains, I wouldn't be hungry or thirsty anymore, and I wouldn't be cold either. I could just be with my friend again. Even if it's not real, I could stay with him. I could live in our den with him, make fun of him for the endless trail of lovers and broken hearts coming from his room, and 'accidentally' hide foxnip in his room and watch him tear the whole room apart until he finds it again. He really hated when I did that, but it was so funny, watching him transform into his fox form and tear through the den looking for the herb.

I remember the first time I met him. He was sitting in a bar, drinking something that would put grown troll demons under the table. It wasn't unusual to see kitsune in a bar. They were usually prowling for bed partners. But it was unusual to see a silver kitsune, as far as I knew the last one had died over a hundred and fifty years ago without another being born since. Which the kitsune were in a panic over, Inari usually keeps one fox of her color around her in each generation. They'd been recently mounting search parties after one of the temple priests had suggested that maybe the kit had been born outside of kitsune territory. I was undercover in the province, trying to keep tabs on some local demon families who were beginning to make noise and threaten the balance of power in the Makai. I didn't know thing one about these families of how things worked in this part of the Makai. I wasn't too sure how this mission was going to pan out. My boss was expecting immediate results. "Well," I thought to myself, "at least I have something to report. Maybe Koenma won't bite my head off after all." It had been over a week since I'd checked in with my contact in the district and I knew that Koenma wasn't happy with me. I'd been having problems though! After staying in the seedier parts of the town, which had all the charm and odor of an open cesspool, I'd decided to establish myself as a thief; it would be perhaps the least suspicious profession in the entire province. The problem was, I didn't know anything about the people here or the lay of the land. I was a complete stranger to the politics of the area and the demons I'd tried to get information out of were surprisingly tight lipped. I needed a teacher, someone who had connections. When I asked the bartender who was the best person to talk to if I wanted to 'acquire' something he pointed out the kitsune. I remember thinking, "I should have known. Kitsune are natural tricksters and thieves."

Well, I'd been around kitsune before. It wasn't my first choice for a partner, but they certainly keep things interesting. I started to walk over to the fox but three **drunken** demons got over to the table first. They propositioned him. He snarled and looked them over from head to toe as if they were slugs that had somehow been gifted with the power of speech. Then he replied in scathing tones insulting their intelligence, manhood, and subtly insinuating that their parents must have had improper relations with sheep and/or their siblings to produce such loathsome specimen as themselves. One of the demons took a swing at the fox who ducked. The demon staggered back and went at the fox again. Alarmed I started over toward them. The demon that had charged the fox ended up on his backside before I could get over to help. "He's fast!" I thought. The fox was still outnumbered two to one though. And he didn't look that strong, he was kind of skinny, effeminate, and stunningly beautiful, like all kitsune. I tried to get across to the room without attracting too much attention. I needed this guy alive and there was no way I was going to let him die in a bar fight making my job all the harder for it. However, a swift kick in the gut and the second demon was down. A punch to the face took care of the third. Fastidiously the fox tossed the unconscious bodies out of the booth he was sitting in and reclaimed his seat, picking up his drink. He seemed totally unaffected by the recent violence and the three unconscious bodies lying at his feet.

"Impressive," I said. He looked up at me and shrugged, then sipped his drink again. "Mind if I sit?" He looked me up and down, then shrugged again. I sat down. "So, my laconic friend, I hear you're the person to talk to if one wants to appropriate something without a lot of questions being asked." He glanced over at me and gave another shrug. He was one irritating fox. "I'm in the market for a partner. There's a mansion on the outskirts of town that needs fleecing. Security is tight. One person couldn't get in, but two…" I left it hanging. The fox looked over at me and **shrugged**. "Damn it all, this is one annoying fox," I remember thinking.

He finished his drink, put the glass down on the table, and looked me full in the face. His piercing gaze was boring straight into my eyes. I didn't dare look away. Demons like power struggles; breaking eye contact in the middle of a staring contest denotes weakness and is a fast way to get your face broken. He had these really unnerving gold eyes. The other patrons in the bar, those that hadn't drunk themselves into unconsciousness yet, had noticed us. I could hear footsteps scuttling toward the door, trying to get out of harms way if things escalated. I was begining to think that it wasn't such a good idea to come over here in the first place. I was just starting to sweat when the fox smiles, "Okay."

I blinked, confused. "What just happened here?" I thought. "Okay?" I ask. He nods. "That's it? You don't want any other information?" He shakes his head.

"I like you." He leans back in the booth and puts his arms behind his head. "So, when's the job?" He asks and signals to the bartender for another round.

"We've got to work out the details, then we'll decide when to go in." I study the fox while his drink is delivered. I figure, I 'm committed now, why not go all the way? Besides, I'd like to keep an eye on him; I don't want anyone knowing what I'm up to. I can't risk him reporting to one of the people I'm spying on. "I was hoping you'd stay with me until we could finish the job," I say.

"No," he responds. I start to protest, but he interrupts me. "If we're gonna be partners I'm moving in permanently."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about living with a person you don't even know?" I can't believe this fox. It suits me just fine, but damn! Who gives in that easily? He's got to be crazy.

"Nope. If you piss me off, I'll just leave. I can take care of myself." I just stare at him. "What?"

"You're crazy, Fox." He starts laughing.

******

A few days after he moved into my home he started to redecorate. At first I was mad, it was **my** house! I'd had to buy it when that baby sent me here. It's not like he'd ever part with enough gold to put one of his detectives up while they were on duty. But even I had to admit that the house did look better after the fox moved in. He started carving out designs on the walls. Well, it wasn't so much carving, as it was that he coaxed the wood paneling into growing that way. The marble he covered with this foul smelling fungus that dissolved the stone then fell off after the design was complete. He was truly a skilled artist. Soon the trees that surrounded my home appeared to have moved inside. It was amazing. I could stand in the entranceway, look up and see birds hiding in treetops. There were animals at play on the walls, foxes featured prominently of course.

The one thing that I couldn't stand about the whole process was the smell of that fungus. The rest was tolerable. And he was an even better thief than local rumor had it. After much thought I decided that I'd put up with the smell to make him happy, after all how long could this last there were only so many walls in the house. And I really did need his help. And so one day, when I just couldn't stand it anymore and I didn't want to risk offending him, I brought some fragrant flowers into the house to try and combat the odor. The one's I chose were commonly called "Inari's Perfume." Fox demons love them. They smell earthy, like a field that's just been rained on. I though that the Fox would like them, or at least he wouldn't object.

"What is that?" he came into the main room after I'd set up the vase, next to the most offensive wall he was currently working on, hands covering his nose.

"Flowers." I said, slightly confused by his behavior.

He edged along the wall over to the table the vase was on, all the while glaring at the flowers, as if their very existence was personally insulting to him. I was really frustrated. I remember thinking, "I am never going to understand this fox! He never reacts the way he's supposed to! We go out drinking and he doesn't seduce anyone! I bring these flowers in and he acts like I just threw manure around in the room! That's just not normal. Fox demons don't act this way! I mean, as far as I know he's **celibate**! I think that's against their religion, they certainly act that way. Or, every **other** fox in the Makai acts that way."

He transferred his glare from the delicate white blooms up to me, "Get rid of them. They smell awful!" he said through his hands. I just stared at him for awhile. His behavior was weird, but there was something I knew I should remember. I'd been around other kitsune, there was something that I knew would explain it, but…what was it? "The way he's been acting," I thought to myself, "…if I didn't know better…I'd almost have to say…" that's when it clicked. Why my home hadn't been bombarded by a steady stream of lovers and one-night-stands, why he hated the flowers so much, why he was just acting so odd. **Adult** fox demons love the scent of the flowers; the younger ones can't stand it. It has something to do with the chemical changes that take place in their bodies during puberty.

"You're a kit!" I blurted.

His glare intensified. "Get rid of them!" he said, then turned to walk back to his room. I heard a door slam.

******

I chuckle to myself remembering how he'd reacted when I tried to stop him from drinking, after I found out about his age, telling him that it wasn't good for him. He put nettle vines in my bed. But he didn't drink anymore. We were a great pair. I miss him. I should move. I'm starting to go numb with cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Have you ever written a chapter that you really liked, but then came back a few days later and though, "I can make that better?" Well that's what happened with this beauty. I was gonna post, but then got caught up in editing and didn't have time to give her a final proofreading when I realized that I needed to get at least five hours of sleep or organic chemistry wasn't going to make any sense in the morning. :::Sigh::: I miss summer!

****

Letta: Thanks so much! By the way, I read your bio and thought I'd commiserate with you. I was 5'7'' for almost three years then I somehow managed to grow another inch. So, keep hope; all's not lost. I'm still short in my family though. :::Sigh:::

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Glad you enjoyed that last bit. I almost didn't put it in there, actually. Happy I did now though. ^_^


	18. At the Palace Gates

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Seventeen: At the Palace Gates

Yusuke's POV:

After we set down at the edge of the forest Hiei, Kuwabara, and I tromped through the forest to the part of the castle where the tunnel was supposed to be. After we spent fifteen minutes looking for the entrance I called Kurama. It was getting dark and if we didn't find it before the light faded we probably wouldn't find it at all. There was no way I was slogging out here tomorrow because we couldn't find a damn door. Kurama asked me if I was next to the oak tree by the outer wall. "Yeah," I answered.

"Is there a symbol carved into the tree?"

"Yeah, it's a square or something."

"You're looking straight at it?"

"Yes." I was getting excited. "Now we're getting somewhere," I think.

Kurama sighs into the communicator. "Yusuke, you're standing on the door."

"Oh, right." I look down at the wooden planks I was standing on. I snap the communicator shut. "Lets go." Hiei looks amused, damn.

The inside of the tunnel is damp, dark, and the air smells stale. Some of the stones in the walls and ceiling have fallen, other are protruding at odd angles. Kurama was right this place does look like it's about to fall down. Kuwabara slips on some mold, dislodging some more stones when he tries to catch the wall for balance. The wall groans and for a minute I think the whole things going to come down, but by some miracle it holds.

"Idiot! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Hiei hisses at Kuwabara as he struggles to stand up.

"What'd you say, Shrimp-boy?"

"Shut it! The both of you. You can fight later, lets just get this done." I say to them. We travel to the end of the hallway as Kuwabara mutters to himself. At the end of the tunnel there's a slat through which we can see the guards approaching. I huddle down by the door and listen for the footsteps to come closer. They get to the doorway of the tunnel…stop…then start again. When I can't hear them through the door I have Hiei run up to take a look. He's too fast to be seen. He pokes his head back in the tunnel and motions us over to the doorway on the right side of the wooden gates. The door's locked.

Damn it! Of course they'd lock the door. "Why didn't I think of that?" I ask myself. Hiei glances up at me then slices the lock in half with his katana and gives me a look. "I should have known he'd do that," I think. Anyway we sneak into the stairwell and begin our descent into the bowels of the Palace. The stairwell was long, narrow and curved. It was dark. I took the lead and followed the passage with one hand on the wall; the other extended in front of me. We walked in the dark for several very long moments before I felt the wooden panel that was our exit. I eased the panel open, flinching when it gave a slight creak. I could see the guard at the end of the hall. I'd never seen this kind of demon before. He was ugly, had gray skin and was top heavy with a huge chest and arms. His legs were short, stocky, and bowed. He looked like one good push would topple him over. He was also sound asleep leaning against the wall.

I know Kurama told us to wait for the guard to change, but looking for the entrance put us behind schedule. The guards might have already changed. If we waited too long the plan would be moot. I waited a few moments, straining my ears to hear footsteps approach. Nothing. I opened the doorway a little more then stepped cautiously into the hall. Omitting the sleeping guard there wasn't anyone around that I could see. I motioned for the others to follow me. When we were all out I wedged a piece of cloth between the bottom of the doorway and the wall. I pointed to the picture that concealed the next passage then looked at Hiei. He ran over to the painting and opened the door without a sound. Then Kuwabara and I crept past the guard over to the portrait. The guard stopped snoring and there was a moment where I thought he was going to wake up. I had sweat running down my forehead and my heart was pounding in my chest, as I stood still tensing to run or attack. "Damn, this is nerve-racking." I thought. "I'm more of a charge in and beat-them-all-to-a-bloody-pulp kind of person. How could Kurama do this as a profession?"

The guard settled back against the wall and began loudly snoring again. I let out a sigh of relief and motioned Kuwabara to continue over to the painting. Once we were all inside, I put another piece of cloth in the doorjamb. We started down to the third floor. When we got to the opening I handed one of the seeds Kurama gave me to Hiei. While Hiei incapacitated the guard in the hallway, Kuwabara and I located the pantry Kurama had told us about. The pantry was filled with wine bottles. Good, that would help cover our tracks. We dumped the unconscious guard in the pantry. Then I uncorked a bottle of wine and poured it over his shirt, when it was half-empty I put the bottle in his hand. That way anyone who found him would think that he'd gone bingeing and passed out, not been drugged. We left the pantry door slightly open, who would believe he'd locked himself in?

After that we walked along the wall toward the hallway Kurama had told us about. There were giant stone pillars along the sides of the hallway, which came in handy when a demon came rushing past. We hid behind the pillars and waited for him to run by. He was in such a hurry though he probably wouldn't have noticed us had we been standing in the middle of the hall. Which was a good thing because Kuwabara's foot was sticking out from behind the pillar. After he was gone we proceeded to the entrance to the dungeons. There was no one guarding the doors and there was no lock on the doorway either.

When Kuwabara pushed the heavy looking doors open a blast of cold air rushed out of the hallway. It was dark inside, not that the rest of the Palace was lit very well, but there had been torches set into the walls in the major hallways. Here there was nothing. The complex we were going into was a maze, we couldn't just follow a straight line like we did with the passageways, and we needed a light. I turned on the tracking device Koenma gave us and received a faint blue glow from the tip of the antenna. It lit my hand up, but the light didn't extend to the walls. "Hiei, give us some light will you?" I said.

Hiei summoned a small flame in his hand and took the lead. I swung the tracker in an arch until I got a better signal then started in that direction. "Right, right, left," I said the turns aloud so we'd be able to retrace our steps when we came back this way. After the third turn we reached a long straight passageway, there was a faint light burning at the end of the hall. "Hiei," I whispered. He looked up at me, extinguished the flame in his hand and rushed off to deal with the guard. I heard the sound of a body fall, then metal scrapping against metal. Kuwabara and I followed the light. When we got to the cell the tracker began to glow bright blue. There was a headless demon slumped against the floor. Hiei was kneeling next to a shadow inside the cell. He'd opened the cell door, breaking the lock with his katana, from the looks of it. "It's amazing that he hasn't broken that thing," I think to myself.

When I walked into the cell the first thing I noticed was that the shadow Hiei was next to was a body, the next was the light from the tracker reflecting off a pool of blood. It was eerie, the blood looked black in the light and blue reflected off of it here and there. I walked up closer to the body. Hiei had his katana out again and was cutting away the chains that bound the demon. "Is that?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Yes," Hiei said.

"Hiei, a light, please?" I asked, then wished I hadn't. This guy was in bad shape. His clothes were torn and drenched with blood, some new some old, his leg was at a strange angle, his wings were also bent wrong, he had a deep gash in his side, and he was covered in bruises. Not to mention he looked like he'd been starved for a very long time. I walked over to his side. His eyes were open; he was looking at me. I thought, "How could anyone look like this and still be alive?" He obviously couldn't walk and there was no way I'd want to be tossed around if I were that beat up. Escaping probably wasn't going to be a smooth ride either. I sighed, then got out another of Kurama's seeds. "We're going to get you out of here," I whispered to him, "I need you to take this though." He just looked up at me, judging me with his sharp blue eyes. "A friend of yours is waiting outside, you want to see him, don't you?" He gave me a long calculating look then a brief, painful, nod and allowed me to put the seed in his mouth, it dissolved as soon as it touched his tongue and he was soon fast asleep.

"Kuwabara, carry him." Kuwabara knelt next to the prone figure and gently placed his arms under him.

"Yusuke, give me your jacket."

I took it off and handed it to him, "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt his wings." Kuwabara wrapped the jacket around the demon's torso, folding his wings in what looked like the right direction. "Besides, he's freezing."

"Lets go. The sooner we get him to Kurama the better."

"Right." Kuwabara gently cradled the demon in his arms as we began to backtrack.

******

At the painting on the second floor we ran straight into a group of guards as we were crossing the hallway. Hiei had two of them decapitated before I could even respond. One came at me and I knocked him out with a punch to the gut then a whack on the back of the head. Meanwhile Hiei jumped out of the way of the fourth demon's sword and cut him in half as he recovered from his thrust going astray. I took the last two out with a shotgun blast. By then the entire castle knew that we were inside. Heavy footsteps were pounding down the hallway coming toward us. Quickly we darted into the stairwell then ran through to the main gate. There was a garrison waiting for us at the gate. Hiei and I kept the demons off Kuwabara as he ran for the tunnel opening. "I guess the demons will know how we got in. Nothing we can do about that now though," I thought. "Won't be able to use that entrance again."

We ran into the tunnel and kept going. The guards followed us. They were hitting the walls as they came after us, with long spears and their wide shoulders. This tunnel really wasn't made to accommodate someone of their stature. The tunnel walls began to groan loudly and bricks began to fall about our heads. "Pick it up!" I yell at Kuwabara, "This whole place is gonna come down." We managed to get out of the tunnel as it collapsed on the guards inside. That didn't mean that we were safe though, the main gate was open and demons were pouring out of the entrance. "Don't stop Kuwabara, keep running!" I yell at him when he pauses to catch his breath. He turns and sees the guards pouring out the gate then takes off like a bat out of hell.

We got to the tree line just as the sun was peaking over the hills in the distance. The guards were hot on our heels all the way to the edge of the forest. Then they just stopped. Once we crossed the tree line they stopped pursuit, stood there and looked at us. They didn't throw their spears, charge us, or make any move to go back to the castle. "They won't attack anything that's outside of their territory. You can rest now if you like." Kurama walked up to us. He spotted Kuwabara holding his bundle and made his way over to him. Kuwabara looked him straight in the eye, but didn't say anything.

As Kurama made to uncover the demon's face I said, "He's in bad shape."

"How bad?" He turns to face me.

"I think he's lucid," Kurama warned me before we started that years of torture might have unhinged the Tantei's mind, "but he's badly hurt. Is Botan still here? We could use her healing powers."

"No, she had to return to the Reikai. I gathered some medicinal herbs before we left. I'll do what I can now, then we can contact Botan if necessary." Kurama pushed the jacket away from the demon's face and froze. His eyes widened and he stared at the bundle in Kuwabara's arms. "Kuronue. Inari, no," he whispered. He took a few deep breaths. "Kuwabara, put him down."

"Okay, Kurama."

Kurama washed the wounds as best he could with some bottled water, then began to pull seeds from his hair. He grew the herbs in his palms then pressed them to the wounds, covering them with bandages from a small bag he'd brought. He grew straight pieces of bamboo to make splints for the broken leg and wings. He crushed some leaves into a bottle of water and coaxed the liquid down the demon's throat. When he was satisfied he lifted the demon in his arms and began to walk. "We'll take him to my den."

"Kurama, Koenma wants to see him." I call after him.

"Then he can come visit." Kurama ignored me after that and kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates folks. Between ochem, bio, and physics I don't have much time on my hands. I'll update at least once a week from now on, but I can't guarantee any more than that. Well, anyway look for updates over the weekends. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is my first attempt at "action."

****

Letta: Thank you!

****

Minamoto Miyuki: Me too! :-)

****

Rei Akita: No touchie wolf demoness' floppies!


	19. There's No Place Like Home

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Eighteen: There's No Place Like Home

Shuichi's POV:

After Kurama left I helped Shiori make dinner. She chatted away at me happily. I knew that she was trying to distract me from my worries, but I couldn't think of anything but Kurama. Halfway through dinner when I still haven't touched my food she takes my hand and says, "Shuichi, you need to stop this. There's nothing you can do. He'll be back soon and everything will be fine. Yusuke said…"

"I don't care what Yusuke said. My pregnant husband is standing alone at the edge of a forest while his friends break into a castle full of demons! And I'm not supposed to worry?!" I burst out. I look up at her. I'm just so scared, but she didn't deserve that. She's scared too. Kurama is, after all, her son. "I'm sorry Mother, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I…I'm just so worried about him. Why did he have to go?"

"Baby, he's going to come home. You need to have some faith. My son is one of the strongest people I know and he always keeps his word. He promised he'd come back and he will." I start to interrupt but she holds her hand up, silencing me. "As to why he's gone, he had to go. If he can help this person, he has to. No one should suffer that."

"You're right mother, but I can't not worry about him. He shouldn't be there."

"I know, baby. I know." She gives me a weak smile.

******

By tacit agreement Shiori and I stayed up all night. Around midnight Shiori made some coffee and I got out the board games we'd brought with us from the human world. I think Kurama's the only person I know who can beat Shiori at chess. Three pitiful losses later I convinced her to switch to checkers. At least I was a little better at that. We moved on to Monopoly at four in the morning. I was actually winning when Kurama burst in through the door.

He was carrying a limp body dressed in filthy black rags and wrapped in what looked like Yusuke's jacket. He appeared determined and angry, but he was also pale and he had a slightly mournful look on his face. "Kurama, what's going on?" I asked.

He looked up like he was surprised to see me. He was dazed and tired, I could tell. When no response was forthcoming, I repeated the question. He took a shaky breath and said, "I'll explain later, just…" he looked down at the bundle in his arms and the determined look came back again, "get me the first aid kit." He turned and walked down the hall. I shared a questioning glance with Shiori, then went to go get the first aid kit. Kurama's first aid kit was partly standard first aid materials purchased from a store in the human world, but was supplemented with vials of seeds, dried herbs, vials of various liquids he'd made himself, and virtual miles of gauze and bandages. I found him in the bathroom stripping the clothes off the demon he'd brought home. The demon was horribly wounded and malnourished. Instantly I felt bad for ever wanting to stop Kurama from going to his aid. "Shuichi, fill up the tub please. Make the water warm, he's very cold."

I moved over to the tub and adjusted the taps until warm steamy water was filling the bath. When the tub was full, I moved over to help Kurama remove the rest of the demons clothing. He'd summoned a small blade from a leaf he kept in his hair and was cutting the demon's clothes off of him. It was a bit unnerving to think that your lover's hair was full of lethal weapons, but it came in useful quite a lot actually. We peeled off layers of rotting, soiled, cloth then carefully moved the demon into the tub. Kurama began to wash him. Soon the water was a sickening mixture of red and brown. I drained the tub then filled it up again with clean water. Kurama was still working on removing the layers of accumulated grime on the demon's body so I moved around and began to wash the demon's hair out. Considering the fact that he'd been in a cell for over forty years, the demon had nice hair. Once it was washed out it was black and glossy.

When the demon was sufficiently clean I covered the floor with clean towels. Kurama lifted him from the tub and set him onto the floor, then we dried him and Kurama began to bandage him. The broken leg and wings were put into splints, the wound in the chest was cleaned with antiseptic then crushed herbs were pressed over it and a bandage was applied. Bruises were rubbed with a clear ointment from one of the vials that contained a liquid Kurama had manufactured. I helped, there were a lot of bruises. I left briefly to get a clean pair of pajamas that I thought would fit him. I only brought the bottoms though. At first I thought we could cut holes for his wings, but I didn't want to try jockeying his wings into the holes and risk making his injuries any worse.

I gave Kurama the pajamas and some boxers. When the demon was dressed Kurama lifted him and began walking to one of the back bedrooms in the house. It was one of the rooms that Kurama hadn't let us change when we moved in. I didn't make an issue of it at the time, I just thought that the others were more convenient anyway, "so why worry about that one. There are so many rooms; three people can't use them all." When we got to the room I opened the door and turned down the sheets. They were clean and the room was well aired. The door hadn't been opened since we arrived, so I was expecting a moldy, dusty smell, but it was impeccably neat and smelled clean. Not chemical clean, but fresh air after it rains clean, there were even some flowers on a table in the corner of the room. Kurama placed the demon in the bed and covered him in a thick down comforter. Then sat down in the chair next to the demon's bed, clasped his hand, and began to wait.

I silently observed him as he sat there for a while then I asked, "Who is he?"

He shook his head slightly then closed his eyes. I didn't think he was going to answer, but then I heard him whisper, "Kuronue." His voice was so small and broken. I looked at the demon in the bed.

"That's…but…I thought he died."

"So did I." He looked up at me. Then he let go of his friend's hand and lunged into my arms. I fell onto the floor under the onslaught, my arms filled with a sobbing redhead. All the pent up emotions that I'd seen him struggling with since he came in the door released themselves in a torrent of tears and sobs. I've never seen him so upset before or since. Sure, I've seen him cry before, but he's always quiet and calm when he does it. Now, though, he was shaking and sobbing into my chest. I just held him until he was finished and smoothed the tears away from his cheeks when he began to regain control of himself. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You shouldn't apologize for needing comfort once in a while. I'll always be here for you, you know." He nodded and curled up into my arms. "You should get some sleep."

"No," he shakes his head vigorously; "I'm going to stay here. I want to be here when he wakes. I won't leave him this time." The last part was barely a whisper. My heart went out to him.

"Okay, I'll stay here with you."

"Thank you." He rested his head against my chest and we stayed that way until Shiori brought breakfast in to us.

******

Shiori let us keep up our vigil until five thirty that afternoon. Then she came into the room, ordered the both of us to bed and sat next to Kuronue until we woke the next morning. After that she insisted that we take shifts sitting with him. Kurama would sit in on her shift and my shift frequently, but Shiori always made sure he got at least six hours of sleep. She was arguing for eight, but he managed to convince her that as a demon he only needed six hours a night. I don't think she believed him completely, but she did recognize the futility in trying to keep him in bed for the whole eight hours when he was so set against it.

Shiori also made it a point of honor to make sure that Kurama got three square meals and two snacks into him a day. We were halfway through the eleventh month of his pregnancy and he'd been starting to eat more than normal. According to the packet Koenma sent, which Kurama translated for Shiori, he wasn't supposed to start this for another month, but we'd been through it twice already and knew what we were looking at when it started. He was so worried about Kuronue though that he'd forget to eat what Shiori brought him occasionally. When that'd happen she'd sit in the room and watch him until he'd cleared the plate he forgot about and the one she'd just brought in. I must admit it was funny, it reminded me of when I was a little boy and father would make me sit at the dinner table until I'd eaten everything on my plate. Shiori wasn't about to take any risks with her grandbabies and Kurama knew better than to argue. He did complain **once** that he was going to end up fat if he kept eating like this and Shiori replied, "You're pregnant, you're supposed to get fat." After that there wasn't much point in arguing with her. I mean, what do you say to that?

While we sat by Kuronue's bedside, Kurama would tell us stories about his time as a thief. I began to realize how deep the bond they shared was. He described them as brothers, but they were closer, if that was possible. I never realized the full extent of how badly he'd been hurt when he thought Kuronue died. But, now it seemed like a weight we'd all watched him labor under, but never realized it's existence, had been lifted. He laughed easier and told stories that formerly were taboo. He was nervous about seeing his friend again, but he was also so happy that Kuronue was alive. It was almost palpable and it filled the den. I swear even the carvings on the walls looked happier. I loved listening to him talk about his life before he'd come to the human world. I'd sit on the floor and listen to him for hours. I was on the floor, because the bed really only fits two chairs around it and women and pregnant people came first. Besides I like the floor, that way I can spread out. Kurama used to tease me about that when we lived in the old apartment. I guess that's just me though. Mother went about systematically altering every baby garment we had as she listened to him talk. Shiori would bring in the baby outfits we brought with us from the human world and sew little holes into the bottoms for baby tails to fit through. The little hats also had ear holes put into them. I was glad she was there, I sure hadn't thought of doing that.

We went on like that for six days and six nights until Shiori walked into the kitchen one morning and began to heat some chicken broth on the stove. Kurama and I had just awoken from one of Shiori's forced naps when she came in. "Mom, what're you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Your friend's awake, baby. I wanted him to eat something, but he said he was just thirsty so I thought I'd heat up some broth for him."

Kurama was half way out the door before she was done speaking. "Kurama," she called. Shiori rarely uses proper names amongst family, when she does you listen. He turned and waited for her to continue. She poured the warm liquid into a glass and handed it to him. "Take this to your friend, baby. Make sure he drinks the whole thing. We've got to fatten him up a bit. Go on, dear." Shiori gently pushed him out of the door and turned to me, "Shuichi why don't you help me start some home made chicken soup? I'm not handing out any more of this canned broth," she frowned down at the can she was holding.

"Okay, mom." I got up to start cleaning the vegetables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I apologize to everyone for not updating last weekend, but I've just been through THE WEEK FROM HELL, a.k.a.: Midterms week, and to top it all off my computer is on the fritz, so lets cross our fingers and hope this update works. Anyway in order to appease you all I've decided to post the next chapter forthwith. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review:

****

AnimeObsessedQueen44

Herald-Mage Brianna

Kage Ishtar

Letta

You're all worth your weight in gold!


	20. Stop Calling Me That!

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness 

Chapter Nineteen: Stop Calling Me That!

Legend:

"…….." Speech

'……..' Thoughts

Kuronue's POV:

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. At first I thought I was still dreaming. I was clean, my wounds were dressed, and I was lying in a soft bed in my very own room back in the den. Most importantly, I was **warm**. I wasn't in any pain, but I couldn't move my body very well. When I tried to shift my arms the pain came back, it stopped as soon as I relaxed. 'Alright, no moving,' I decided. I looked around the room as best I could. I recognized the ceiling; I'd let Kurama carve roses into it against my better judgement. There was a woman sitting next to my bed. I turned my head to look at her. I'd never seen her before. She was an older woman and had gray hair mixed in with black. She had a kind, happy face though. In her hands was a very small pair of pants that she was sewing.

"You're human," I whispered, my voice sounded raspy from disuse.

"Oh!" she turned to me and smiled wide. "You're awake. Thank the heavens, we were all so worried." She set her sewing aside and got up to fix the blankets over me. "How are you feeling, dear? Do you think you could eat something for me?"

I was confused. 'Who is this woman and what is she doing here?' I wondered. I'd decided that this wasn't a dream, but I was seriously beginning to consider the option that I'd died in the cell and this was some twisted version of heaven. Koenma's sense of humor is warped like that. I looked up at her. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm sorry, dear. Where have my manners gone? My name's Shiori and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Not now, dear. I think my son could explain better than I could. Here let me help you sit up." She lifted me up on the bed and piled some pillows behind me. Then she helped me ease back into a sitting position leaning against the pillows. She was very careful of my wings, which were splinted and bandaged. When I was arranged to her satisfaction she looked up at me. "There now. Back to my earlier question, do you think you could eat something? Are you hungry?"

I shook my head slightly, "Thirsty." I said simply. My voice was starting to hurt I hadn't talked so much in a long time, other that throwing the occasional insult at the guards.

She frowned, it didn't suit her, I thought. "You really are too thin. How about a compromise? I'll make you some chicken broth and you can drink that." I nodded. I wasn't too sure what this "chicken" was, but I was all for something to drink. "I'll be right back," she patted my hand and left the room.

I rested my head against the pillows and was beginning to drowse when I heard the door open. I pried my eyes open, "Fox?"

He smiled and crossed over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and faced me. "Hi, Kuro."

"Am I dead?"

His ears perk up and he looks surprised, "No. Why would you think that?"

"You're here." He looks confused. "You died," I explain, "They told me you died."

He sighs, "I didn't die that day Kuro. I escaped, but I thought you were dead. If I'd have known I'd never have left you there." Tears start to run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kuro."

I always hated seeing the Fox cry. "Don't cry, Fox. I'm glad you escaped. I hated thinking that I was…" I had to stop for a second my throat was still bothering me, "…responsible for you dying."

He closed his eyes and shook his head; "I should never have left you."

"Stop it, Fox. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does! I.…"

"No, it doesn't." I said softly.

"Okay, Kuro." He agrees, but I can tell this discussion isn't over. "Here, Mom made this for you." He helps me lean forward a little and places the cup against my lips. I took a few slow sips from the glass. It was a bit embarrassing having him feed me, but I still couldn't lift my arms. 'This chicken thing isn't bad,' I thought. My throat felt a little better after I had a few sips from the glass.

"Mom?" I smirk at him.

"Ahhh, it's a long story."

"Not going anywhere, Fox."

******

We talked for hours. Or rather he talked and I occasionally added comments. At one point, his "mother" came into the room and tried to foist some food on me. I wasn't hungry at all; Kurama told me I had a fever and that that's probably what's suppressing my appetite. Shiori wasn't happy with my answer though so she brought more of that chicken broth in for me. Kurama told me about his 'death' and rebirth as a human. He always had led an unusual life, but in the last thirty years his life had taken a turn for the bizarre. He was just finishing telling me about how his human mother had sent him to school with human children, when there was a knock on the door. A dark haired human man peered into the room then entered carrying a tray. He smiled at me then looked over to Kurama. "It's six. Mom, asked me to bring this in," he says.

Kurama smiled at him and takes the tray, "Thanks." He looks over at me, "Kuronue, this is Shuichi. My mate."

"Mate, Fox?" That's surprising. I didn't think the fox would ever settle down.

"Yes."

I looked over to Shuichi, "Nice to meet you and you have my condolences."

He looks surprised, "What for?"

"For having to put up with the crazy Fox, here. There weren't any nice sane humans around?"

"Kuro!" Kurama yells at me indignantly.

Shuichi starts to laugh and sits down in a chair by my bedside as Kurama mixes up some herbs in a bowl, all the while grumbling to himself. "You've known Kurama for a long time I take it," he says.

I nod, "Since he was a kit."

"That long, huh? Got any embarrassing stories?"

"Lots." I grin evilly.

"Which he is too tired to tell right now." Kurama adds.

"Actually, Fox, I'm feeling much better." Kurama glares at me darkly.

"Aw, come on Foxy, we're just having some fun." Shuichi says teasingly.

"Shuichi!" Kurama starts to blush. "I asked you not to call me that."

"Foxy?!" I start laughing.

"Kuro!" he yelps looking mortified. I keep laughing, "Ah, shut it you damn obnoxious youkai."

I manage to stop laughing. I turn my head to face Kurama and say in a perfectly straight face, "Whatever you say, Foxy." Shuichi starts to laugh and I just can't hold it in any longer, I haven't had a good laugh in decades.

Kurama looks back and forth between the two of us, "Inari, why didn't I see this coming?"

******

The three of us talked and laughed until Kurama's human mother came into the room and gave him a dressing down for missing lunch and dinner. She then ordered him to bed. I thought it was hilarious. I've decided that I really like that woman. It takes a special kind of person to make the Fox blush that much. Kurama assured her that he'd go to bed as soon as he'd said goodnight and checked my bandages. Shuichi left the room after he brought Kurama all the necessary items. I think he thought that I'd be uncomfortable if he was present for the bandage changing.

Kurama took the splints off my wings and rubbed some ointment onto the bruises. "Can you move them at all?" I tried to extend my wings and they moved, but they still hurt. I hissed in pain then let them drop back onto the bed. "It always amazes me how quickly you heal," he says. "Let's leave the splints on until some of these tears completely heal. I don't want you to accidentally rip them any wider."

"How did I get here?" I wondered aloud. I can't imagine that Kurama did this himself, not in his condition. That only left one real option, one person who had something to gain getting me out of that god-forsaken pit, that I really didn't like. Koenma and I had an understanding that he'd ignore the Fox's criminal record as long as he was working with me and that any crimes that he committed as my "partner" would also be summarily and permanently ignored. But Koenma's a sneaky little bottle-sucker. He didn't trust the Fox and I don't trust him not to have blackmailed Kurama into taking my old job after I was out of the picture. Maybe I worry too much about the Fox, but he doesn't worry about himself, so someone has to right?

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Koenma sent a team after you."

"And they brought me here?" 'Please don't let him be involved', I mentally begged whatever deity was still watching out for me.

"No," he looks down at the bandage he's applying to my right wing. "I did." Inwardly I groaned, 'Koenma what have you done?'

"You were with them?"

"I advised them. I've actually been working for Koenma for a while now, but I'm on leave right now. They just asked me back to help them get into the castle."

"You're working for Koenma."

"Yes. The Reikai Tantei, Yusuke, helped me save my mother's life and saved my own in the process. After that I felt I owed him my help."

"And Koenma made you a spirit detective. Probably without asking you if you wanted it." 'No', I think to myself, 'see what I mean about the Fox not looking after him self. Damn that sneaky, two-faced, annoying, pacifier sucking, little'…well, I can't think of anything right now but when I think something bad enough, that'll be what he is.

"Yes," he answers. I sigh, that's the exact reason I didn't tell him I was working for Koenma. I knew his sense of honor would require him to help me and then he'd be appointed a Reikai Tantei. This is a dangerous job and it's not like Koenma lets you quit. I didn't want to pull the Fox into anything he didn't truly want to do. 'I'm too tired for this.'

"Since when does Koenma give leave to the Tanteis?" I smirk up at him, changing the subject. I don't want to talk about this with him, not right now, probably not ever.

Kurama starts to blush slightly, "Oh, well he doesn't exactly. I think he's just afraid of angering Inari."

'Now why would Inari be involved?' I think to myself. 'There's something that's been off about him ever since I woke up. At first I thought it was because I hadn't seen him in so long, then I thought it was the human body he had acquired, I want to see that by the way. I'm not so sure if that's it though. It feels like it's something that I should recognize, but…' I glance over at him and watch as he packs up the medicines he's used and the bandages. "Fox, come here." He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me questioningly. I manage to lift my right arm and hover my hand just in front of him. 'There it is!' I think. 'A second energy signature,' I start to laugh. "Heaven help the Makai, Youko Kurama is having kits. Lock up your valuables folks, nothing is safe!" I say.

"Kuro! For your information I haven't stolen anything in years."

"Why not, Fox? You getting lazy in your old age?"

"You're older than I am!"

"Yes, but I'm better preserved. Besides I'm not the one who's robbing the cradle."

"I am not robbing the cradle, he's twenty-six."

"Ah, twenty-six," I nod wisely, "such an venerable old age. And how old are you, Fox?" I grin up at him wickedly.

Kurama rolls his eyes, "You're impossible, Kuro."


	21. Domesticity

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Twenty: Domesticity

Legend:

"…….." Speech

'……..' Thoughts

Kurama's POV:

Three days after Kuronue woke up he was able to get out of bed. Which was perfect because two days after that was Christmas. Kuronue, who'd never heard of Christmas, was greatly amused that I was celebrating a ningen holiday, however he participated as best he could. I think it was all the sweets mom was baking that decided that for him actually. We invited Yusuke and Company over and had a regular Christmas party. There were Christmas cookies, carols, presents, a Christmas dinner care of Mother, and a Christmas tree care of me. Kuronue was very impatient to meet the people who'd freed him from the Palace, as he wanted to thank them. Just before the party started I'd planted Kuronue in an armchair by the Christmas tree and threatened him life and limb if he should strain himself. He wasn't fully recovered yet and I wasn't sure that he should be under that much stress yet. Of course he gave me a withering glare when I suggested something to that effect and told me basically to clam up or get lost. Stupid youkai has too much pride if you ask me. Anyway Shuichi and I were putting the last touches on the decorations when I sensed some familiar ki approaching our door. When I opened the door I saw that the entire group was standing just outside the doorway. As soon as the invitation in had passed my lips I found myself the center of attention of everyone who was sporting two X-chromosomes. They had me trapped in a corner discussing "bibbies" and "nonnies" for Inari's sake! Oh, the humiliation! And my husband and partner were steadfastly ignoring my nonverbal pleas for help. 'They will pay,' I vowed.

Hiei spent the night watching to make sure Kuwabara kept his hands off Yukina. He was having a little trouble accepting the fact that his little innocent sister was engaged to the "Fool." Surprisingly Kuronue, Yusuke, and Shuichi got along famously, all of them imbibing too much eggnog, among other alcoholic products, in the process. It was early in the morning before Keiko dragged Yusuke home, I did offer to let them use one of our guest rooms for the night but Keiko declined, and Shuichi and Kuronue collapsed on the sofas in the living room. I was strongly tempted to let them sleep it off in the living room. I was justified too! They'd left me to fend for myself while the girls tried to engage me in a serious conversation about diaper rash! They deserved to have stiff necks in the morning! But, being the incredibly nice person that I am, I took pity on them and carried them to their rooms; it was Christmas after all. I figured the way they'd feel tomorrow would be punishment enough, well almost.

******

It was two weeks later when I first noticed that Kuronue and Shiuchi were plotting. I could tell, whenever I walked into the room the conversation would suddenly change to the rules of baseball, basketball, or one of the other sports in the human world. I've never know Kuronue to be interested in the human world and it's not like Shuichi is a sports buff. Their behavior was suspicious enough, but then mother got involved.

One day I was walking down the hall to the nursery when she stops me from going in. Suddenly, she's very interested in seeing the markets in the Makai and it absolutely can not wait. So we go out together, leaving Kuronue and Shuichi alone in the house. Then Shuichi and Mother start to have Botan ferry them to the human world for shopping sprees, but I'm not allowed to help them carry the bags inside. "You're pregnant dear, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting, let us take care of these." Mom says when I try to help. But somehow when the furniture needs to be rearranged or something heavy moved out of her way, my being pregnant doesn't bother her at all. 'Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is.'

******

One night I went to sleep early, at about two in the morning I awoke realizing that Shuichi hadn't come to bed. I heard movement across the hall, hushed voices whispering to one another. They were up to something, this is the perfect chance to find out what, I thought. Slowly I got out of bed, crossed the floor, stepping over the creaky board and snuck out into the hallway. There was light shining from under the nursery door. I silently moved toward the door. Pausing just outside I pressed my ear to the polished wood. "Don't put that there." Kuronue whispered.

"Well, where should it go?" Shuichi replied.

"In the corner with the other one."

"Shouldn't we space them out?" That was Mom! What are they doing in there, I wondered?

"No, they're supposed to grow together." Kuronue replies. I open the door and peek into the room. Kuronue is standing on a stool arranging vines against the walls. Shuichi is helping mom plant a crib plant [1] in the corner. I haven't seen one of those in decades. Where in the Makai did they get it?

I step into the room and look around in amazement. The walls are covered in flowering vines and the carving I'd done into the wood paneling has actually sprouted branches, which curve up to cover the ceiling. The carpeting has been removed from the floor and a fast growing moss has been set down in its place. There are toys in piles in the corners and cabinets built into the walls holding all the things we've bought for the kits. It's amazing; it looks like a real fox's den. Kuronue is the first to spot me standing in the doorway, "Fox, you're not supposed to be in here."

Shiori and Shuichi turn to look at me. "This is amazing. You did all this by yourselves?" I ask.

Shuichi moves toward me and hugs me; "Do you like it?"

"Of course! I…thank you."

"Well, now that you've ruined your surprise Fox, help me to get these vines growing straight!" Kuronue says. I laugh and the three of us spent the rest of the night finishing the nursery. I fed energy into the vines, the trees, and the crib plants until everything is ready for the kits to make their grand entrance. There was one slight mishap though. As I was fusing the two small crib plants together into a larger one the plant sent out a small vine. It wrapped around my waist then pulled back into the plant. I was shocked. 'I didn't tell it to do that,' I thought. 'Actually a lot of the plants I've been working with have done something like that lately.' I figured that the kits were affecting my control.

Kuronue laughs at my startled face and says, "I think it just wanted to meet the kits, Fox."

******

One month after we had the nursery completed I started to feel funny. It was mid February, the kits were supposed to be born in the first week in April. I was a little nervous about the birth, not nearly as nervous as Shuichi was since he'd found out that he was supposed to deliver the kits though. The kits absorb energy from the first person they touch, that's why it's important for the father to deliver them. Since I'm a Kitsune, all my children will be Kitsune. It's not like in human genetics where a child of two races will be half-and-half. While the children will be a combination of Shuichi and me, they will be pure fox demons; it's the way Inari works. When the children are born they'll absorb energy from the person birthing them, that way other skills are incorporated into our race. That's how you get Kitsune with the power to control water, fire, ice, etc. Since Shuichi's human they won't gain any special skills from coming into contact with him, but I don't want anyone else to do it. Kitsune get skittish around the time they give birth. They seclude themselves in their dens and only let the people they consider family near them. During delivery the only person that can approach the birthing kitsune is their mate or another closely related fox, like a parent or a sibling, and then only if the birthing parent completely trusts them. Certain Kitsune have been known to block even their mates from the den during labor if they'd been arguing before the kits were born.

I've always prided myself on being perfectly in control of my actions, but without even realizing it I was starting to follow Shuichi, Mom, or even Kuronue around. I never wanted to be alone; I'd start to get nervous when I was. I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help it. I began to eat more that I ever had before and I would fall asleep whenever I got half the chance. Mom and I would be playing chess and I'd fall asleep before she chose her next move. I'd snuggle up to Shuichi on the sofa and fall asleep leaning on his shoulder. Once I even went outside with Kuronue and fell asleep leaning against a tree. Kuronue let me sleep until night was approaching, then carried me back inside and put me in bed. That was a little embarrassing. Okay that was actually very embarrassing. I was sick of sleeping all the time and I wanted to get this all over with. I didn't think I could stand another month of falling asleep ten minutes after I woke up.

On a Friday afternoon, when I'd just woken from one of my intermittent naps, Koenma came to visit. I could sense him approaching the den and I **really** didn't want to see him. I felt a bit guilty about it, he had been so helpful to me, but after what had happened with Kuronue, I couldn't bring myself to trust Koenma enough to stay in the room with him just then. I forced myself to open the wards on my doorway and let him into the den. I greeted him, and then as soon as it was polite I excused myself saying I was tired. Not being able to control myself was unnerving, but every instinct I had was screaming at me to get away from him. I knew Koenma wouldn't hurt my family or me, but I just couldn't stand to be near him. I had to leave. I was afraid that if I stayed in the room any longer the plants in the house would pick up on my agitation and attack Koenma. They'd been protective of me lately.

I waited in the bedroom until Shuichi came in to see me. He shut the door behind him and gave me a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied. He sat down on the bed and stole a brief kiss. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "What does Koenma want?"

"Mom's house was broken into last night." I look up sharply. "The authorities in the human world are looking for her to notify her of the robbery. They need to find her or they'll get suspicious."

That makes sense, Koenma wants to plant her in the human world then lead the authorities to her. This just couldn't have come at a worse time. "Go with her."

"I'm not leaving you alone right now," he says.

I shake my head. "Nothing's going to happen for another month and I don't want Mom out there alone. She shouldn't have to deal with that by herself." I kiss him. "Go with her, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you if anything happens. Besides, Kuro will be here. I'll just make him cook for me."

Shuichi sighs and looks mournful, "Poor, Kuronue," he says.

I swat the back of his head. "I'm not that difficult."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." I smile impishly and pull him toward me for a deep kiss. "When are you leaving?"

"After we pack a few things. Koenma says that it should only take a day or two to get everything sorted out." He holds me close to him and lies down on the bed taking me with him. I snuggle up to his chest; I love it when he holds me. He reaches around to smooth my tail over my hip and looks into my eyes. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I press my face to the crook of his neck and trail a line of kisses up to his mouth; "You worry too much. Everything will be fine." Just then I start to fall back to sleep. 'No!' I think. 'I want to finish this conversation.' I yawn widely and my eyes start to close of their own accord. "You should…" Yawn. "…go. I'll be fine."

I hear him laugh softly and feel him caress my face, "Okay, sleep well koi."

******

When I wake up next Shuichi is gone and I can't feel his energy in the den, or my mother's energy. Normally, I'd get up and find Kuronue; I don't really want to be alone just now. But, I'm so tired I fall back to sleep. I think that I remember Kuronue trying to wake me up, but maybe I dreamt it. Anyway, he didn't succeed and I kept sleeping. When I woke up again I tried to get out of the bed, but I felt so weak I lay there until I fell asleep again.

It was starting to scare me. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping. Normally I could go a few hours before I needed to sleep again, but now I can't even get out of the bed before I fall back into unconsciousness. I tried to get Kuronue's attention, but I didn't have the energy to call out to him and I couldn't summon the strength to send out a burst of youki to attract his attention that way. I was completely helpless and I was so tired, before I knew what was happening I'd fallen back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Crib plants are used by kitsune to form cradles for their young. The plant grows to four feet in height; plateaus into a table like structure then forms a large round hollow in the center. As the kits grow the plant expands and walls form inside dividing the crib into separate beds for each kit. Not only do crib plants form beds for the young but also, the plants are semi sentient. If a stranger enters the den, they'll close up hiding and protecting the kits if the plant believes they're threatened.

****

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed:

AnimeObsessedQueen44

Bara-aoi

Letta

Minamoto Miyuki

TsuqumiWolf


	22. This Is A Nightmare, Right?

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness 

Chapter Twenty-One: This Is A Nightmare, Right?

Kuronue's POV:

After Shiori and Shuichi left I checked on the Fox. He was fast asleep in bed. I thought about waking him up and making dinner, but it had been a long day. I was exhausted, seeing Koenma was exhausting. He'd pulled me to the side and apologized to me. He said he'd failed me. He told me to take as much time as I needed before I came back. I don't know if I can do it. I am tired; I don't want to go back. I don't want to face it again.

It was too much too soon. Koenma was asking too much of me. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night afraid, thinking I was still locked in the cell. I can't be objective on a mission if I can't remain in control in my own home, can I? Giving up on depressing thoughts, I decided that I'd make dinner and leave it out for the Fox. Then I'd have a nice long sleep. I made a big pot of beef stew from some leftovers that were in the refrigerator. Ningen devices really are handy. It's so much easier to grab some meat out of the icebox than to go hunt it down in the forest. I think the animals appreciate it too. Squirrels and rabbits hover around the growth outside the doorway, as they never did before when two hungry demons had traps and snares in the woods immediately surrounding the den. The single minded purposeful motions of cooking gave me the time I needed to calm down after talking with Koenma. I ate, then put some stew in a bowl in the microwave for the Fox and left him a note on the table. He'd probably wake up in the middle of the night starving. The rest I put in one of Shiori's Tupperware containers and stowed it in the refrigerator. After that I went to sleep. The heater flowers in my room kept the room "toasty warm," as Shiori called it. I didn't like the cold. Perhaps I was overdoing it a little, with the heavy quilts on the bed and the flowers running overdrive, but I was really enjoying sleeping in a warm room. And on those nights I awoke wondering if I was still locked underneath the Palace, the heat serves as a constant reminder of safety and a reminder that I'm home, finally.

When I woke the next morning I went into the kitchen. The note was still on the table and the soup was still in the microwave. That was odd. In the last few months the Fox was eating almost nonstop, which from what I understand, was normal for a kitsune in this part of his pregnancy. Though I felt it my duty to tease him mercilessly about it. I went into his room to check on him. He was still sleeping. "Fox. Hey, Fox." He didn't wake so I started to gently shake his shoulder. "Fox, wake up. Come on its morning." He opened an eye then turned over and curled up on the bed ignoring me. "Kurama. I know you're tired, but just wake up and eat something. Then you can go back to sleep." He just groaned and ignored me.

I let him sleep. Around noon I tried to wake him up again, to no avail. I left him alone. He had been very tired lately. I decided that if the fox needed to sleep I'd let him. If he didn't wake up by tomorrow though I'd call Koenma. I went through the day reading in the library. At about ten o'clock I went to bed. Kurama was still asleep, curled up in a ball on the bed.

******

I was woken up out of a deep, sound sleep by someone shaking me. "Damn it, Kuro! Wake up you damn lazy youkai."

"Kurama?" I asked. As I slowly woke up. "What's wrong?"

"I…" he paused. "I think I'm in trouble."

I was fully awake the next moment. "What's wrong?" He was crouching on the floor next to my bed, panting.

"I don't know…I think…that the kits are coming…but it's too early."

No, this can't be happening, I think. Shuichi's not here. This can not be happening. "Kitsune don't have premature pregnancies, Fox."

"I know that, Kuro." He sounds annoyed. "But, my kits would like to differ with you."

"Well, did you count wrong?" 'I can't believe this. This can **not** be happening right now.'

"I did not count wrong!" he slumps down on the floor and wraps his arms around his stomach. "Ahhhh…This wasn't supposed…supposed to happen for four more weeks."

"Then you're not in labor."

"Kuronue!" he yells at me.

"How many tails do you have, Fox?"

"What…does that have to do with anything?"

"After you hit five tails, your pregnancies get shorter."

"Well, thank you doctor! How exactly do you know that?"

"I used to work with Koenma's ambassador to the temple of Inari. His wife was a kitsune. She was having her second litter when I was assigned to work with him."

He's propping himself up on the bed, panting. He interrupts me, "As fascinating as this is, I don't really think that now is the time for reminiscing."

"You can't be in labor, Shuichi's not here." 'That makes sense, right? Shuichi's supposed to be here for this. This can't be happening if Shuichi's not here.'

"What?!" He shakes his head and looks at me in disbelief.

"Well, then transform!" Every fox can transform and have their kits in their fox form if their mate's not around to help them.

"Kuro, do you really think I'd be here if I could just transform and do this myself?" Every fox can transform into their fox form and have their kits that way, unless the kits want to be born in humanoid form. Then the fox has to stay in their humanoid form and they need help delivering. A lot of foxes are lost if their mates aren't present when they deliver in humanoid form.

"I'll call Shuichi." I start to get out of bed.

"No time. It's going too fast."

"Of course there's time!" I squeak out. 'There's got to be time, right?! There has to be! I'll get Shuichi here and everything will be fine,' I think. I crouch down to where he's hunched on the floor and say, "I'll call Koenma and he'll have Botan bring Shuichi here in no time at all." I think that's a good plan. 'It's got to be.' I glance around the room. 'Right. Must Call Koenma…call Koenma…call Koenma. Must find a communicator…don't have one in this room.' I stand and turn to the door to try and find a communicator to call Koenma.

He stands up and grabs the front of my pajamas pulling me back to the reality of the situation, "Kuronue, help me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apologize for the appallingly long time between updates but the real world has been holding me hostage. I hope you enjoyed reading we're so close to the end now I can barely stand it!


	23. Impatient Children

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness

Chapter Twenty-Two: Impatient Children

Kurama's POV:

I think I was asleep for the better part of two days. I was dreaming peacefully most of the time, but when I woke I was in pain, or I remember thinking that I was. I was so tired that I fell back to sleep time and time again. I just caught impressions of the moments I was awake. It seemed to me that time had come undone; it was fragmented, disjointed and left me reeling. I felt like there was a woolen blanket thrown over my mind, holding me down. I couldn't grasp on to wakefulness. I couldn't remember anything. There was something that I had to do, but the memory of it was elusive. It was so hard to focus. I was so tired. When I finally woke I felt like I was rising through warm water, moving up and up until I could finally breathe. The first thing that I noticed was that I was sleeping with my knees drawn up nearly to my chest, I was sweating and panting. The next thing I noticed, or felt was pain ripping through me. I tried to wait it out, I tried to breathe through it, but it kept getting worse. It wasn't a steady pain, but would come and go in waves. When I finally admitted to myself what was happening I spent the next five minutes or so panicking because Shuichi wasn't here. What was I going to do? 'I can't do this if Shuichi's not here! Why did I tell him to leave? He's supposed to be here!' I thought.

With a supreme effort of will I forced myself to calm down and focus on what I needed to do. Every instinct I had was screaming at me that Shuichi needed to be **here**. Half of my mind was frozen in a constant loop with only that thought to occupy it. It was probably the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but I gained control of myself and shut off the screaming voice of millions of years of instinct and primordial nature. Kitsune have been having kits since before the human world was a glimmer in King Enma's eye and the amassed pressure of generations of "maternal" instinct had come to bear on me all at once. I pushed it away as best I could as I considered my options. Before I started to worry about what I was going to do I focused my energy on the kits. They were awake! Jumpy and slightly frightened, but on the whole they were all right.

That accomplished I began to consider what I should do. First if my mate wasn't here I should transform to my fox form and try to have the kits myself. That way there was less danger to the kits and to me. Humanoid births are always risky, but the kits born that way are stronger and have a better chance of survival; it's best only to attempt them when your mate is present. I know Shuichi wouldn't deal well with assisting a fox in birthing, I thought it would work better in humanoid form. But now, without him, it was safest to transform.

I tried. I really tried. I couldn't do it though. Every time I attempted the transformation I felt as if something was blocking me. There was something there that shouldn't have been; it was preventing me from reaching my truest form. I didn't know what to do. 'It's too early for this to happen. Shuichi isn't here. I'm not supposed to be alone when this happens. It isn't supposed to be this way,' my thoughts began to devolve into a knot of fears. When I realized that my control was slipping I calmed myself and reconsidered my options. '1)Fact: Shuichi isn't here. Therefor: Having my mate deliver is not an option. 2)Fact: I can't transform. Therefore: Delivering alone in humanoid form will put the kits at risk, which is unacceptable.' Some detached part of my mind found it vaguely amusing when I realized how instinctively my "rational" thinking was becoming. 'Think, Kurama,' I told myself. 'There has to be another option.' Then it came to me, "Kuronue." Some deep seeded innate part of me agreed that Kuronue was a good substitute for Shuichi. In retrospect, I think that the kits had picked up on my thoughts because they sent out a little burst of happiness when I thought of my dear partner. Over the last few months they'd begun to respond to my thoughts. I don't know if they associated Kuronue with the person or if they were just responding to my happy feelings when I was around him. Whatever it was the kits and I were all in agreement to taking a little tromp down the hall and visiting my old friend.

I slid off the side of the bed and stepped onto the floor. My knees buckled under me when another contraction took me by surprise, they were speeding up now. I'd probably been in labor for hours. 'I knew that wasn't a normal sleep,' I thought. I pushed myself up off the floor and caught myself on the bed before I fell again. The bedroom door was about fifteen paces away, but I didn't want to fall before I reached the door and risk damage to the kits. I waited for the next contraction half-lying on the bed. When it'd passed I quickly made my way to the door. I knew another one was coming so I braced myself against the wall before moving on. Mentally I reminded myself to treat Mother like a queen the next time I saw her and **apologize**. I gritted my teeth as I concentrated on breathing through another contraction, "Inari-sama, this is just cruel!" I swore.

It took a very long time to get to Kuronue's room. For once in my life I was grateful for the single mindedness of kitsune instinct. Usually I like to think with my mind clear of illogical thoughts. Reasoning with pure logic is an asset when your opponent is burdened with irrational fears and fighting blindly on instinct. But this time I was pushing my body almost past endurance merely to remain standing. I don't think I'd have been able to get to his room on my own, so I gave myself up to the all consuming need to get to the person I'd designated as my surrogate mate. All I knew was that I had to get to him. The kits were projecting worried emotions at me. "It'll be all right," I placed a hand over my stomach and whispered to them, "I trust him. He won't let me…us down"

I used the wall as a guide and leaned against it whilst the contractions raged through me. Slowly I became aware that I was bleeding. 'Damn,' I though, 'This just keeps getting more and more fun. We'll probably need new carpets.' I was also in a lot of pain. The contractions were speeding up and getting stronger. I could barely take a few steps before I had to stop again. I was panting and sweating. I just wanted to drop to the floor and rest until I'd caught my breath, but I knew that if I stopped now I probably wouldn't start again. I kept walking until I got to his room. I had to wait again outside the doorway as another contraction delayed me. When it was over I pushed the door open and called his name from the doorway. Nothing. He'd been a deep sleeper ever since he'd been rescued from prison. I staggered over to the bed and began to shake him. I'm not sure, but I think I was swearing too. I was so focused on what was happening that great portions of my memories from that night are sketchy and distorted.

I remember waking him up and being asked, "What's wrong?" He was still more than half-asleep. I knew that if I didn't keep at him he'd just go back to sleep again.

"I…" Another contraction stopped me. 'Inari! They're getting worse!' I bit the inside of my cheek to help me keep quiet then gritted out, "I think I'm in trouble." That got his attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" another contraction hit. "…I think…that the kits are coming…but it's too early," I panted out. Watching the effect that simple sentence had on Kuronue was like watching a train wreck in slow motion reflected in his deep blue eyes. First you could see confusion, then dawning understanding, then the descent into full-blown panic. He began to babble about how I couldn't be in labor. As if I wouldn't know! I **was** the one bleeding on the floor! It reminded me of one of those ningen sitcoms where the wife goes into labor and the husband panics so badly that he drives off with her overnight bag, but forgets to bring her with him to the hospital. He kept asking me inane questions, like "Did you count wrong?" and "How many tails do you have?" Couldn't he see that now was not the time for twenty questions? He was supposed to help me, Dammit!

Eventually I used the bed to prop myself up then grabbed the front of his pajamas, "Kuronue, help me!" I yelled at him. His eyes came to focus on mine and he instantly calmed.

"Okay, Fox," he said. I slumped against him in relief. I just wanted someone else to deal with the details right now. I know it was weak of me, but damn it all I just wanted to sleep until it was over. It was too much, I wasn't ready and everything was already going wrong. Something deep within me pushed little reassuring feelings up at me. It was the kits trying to comfort **me**! At that moment I felt a deep welling of love and gratitude for the little creatures inside me for their small but heartfelt gesture. I projected back to them all that love I felt for them and told them 'It'll be all right. Kuronue will take care of us and I'll see you very soon my darlings' I let myself relax as I felt Kuro lift me up. 'Don't worry. We're safe now. It'll all be over soon.' I continued to sooth my children as Kuro carried me down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Once again I must apologize for not updating this weekend. Personally I blame the utter bastard who decided to have finals week in the middle of cold and flu season. If you enjoyed reading send a review telling the guy with the jackhammer to lay off my head and let me finish the story! ::Author shakes her fist at evil cold virus.::


	24. Unlooked For Parenthood

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness 

Chapter Twenty-Three: Unlooked For Parenthood

Kuronue's POV:

The Fox was bleeding pretty badly. I didn't know if that was normal or not. I would have called Koenma for help, or at least advice, but I didn't want to leave him alone. With how fast the contractions were coming this probably wouldn't take very long. I picked him up and carried him into his room. There was blood on the sheets. I sat him in a chair next to the bed and hastily stripped the sheets. I laid a quilt over the mattress, luckily the blood hadn't soaked through. Quickly I ran into the bathroom and pulled all the towels from the closet. I stacked a few towels on the nightstand and piled the rest on the bed. I helped Kurama onto the bed. He was in a lot of pain I could tell. Over the centuries I've learned that Kurama doesn't show pain. He's taken nearly fatal wounds and refused to give his the opponent the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. He used to hide injuries from me when he was a kit. He'd practically have to be dying before he'd come to me for help. He was always so embarrassed. He didn't want to appear weak.

The labor went fast. He'd probably been in labor all day and I hadn't known because he was sleeping. I wonder if that's some kind of defense mechanism for kitsune, storing up energy like that right before birthing. It also explains why he spent the last few weeks following all of us around. If he was so helpless during birthing it was only natural that he'd want to assure someone was with him when this started. I don't think he even knew what he was doing. His dam left him as soon as she was sure that she couldn't be prosecuted under the laws regulating the abandonment of kits. She was probably young and didn't have a mate to help her. So it was easier for her to leave that litter and go look for another mate before raising a batch of foxes.

After that he was taken in by a sloth demon to work as a pickpocket and thief, not the worst thing that could have happened to him. Kitsune are so beautiful that the young ones who aren't capable of defending themselves are often picked up by the flesh markets. The punishments for the any dealer proven to be trafficking in the flesh markets are bad enough, but if Inari finds out that one of her kits has been taken, and she **always** does, let's just say that by the end most of them beg for death. Not that death means much when Inari and King Enma team up to make your afterlife hell. 

Anyway, when I found him he'd gone out on his own and established himself as a master thief, even at his young age. I know little enough about Kitsune and he's never really spent time among his own kind. I doubt that he knows half of what a regular Fox should know about his race, one who's been raised in a fox tribe. I know he doesn't. Most foxes can take a human guise and masquerade as any other living humanoid creature, as well as some non-humanoid creatures. Kurama is powerful enough to be able to do that; he's just never learned how. Maybe, after this is all over, I'll talk to him about spending some time at the temple of Inari. As a silver kitsune, a fox of Inari's own color, he'll be welcomed with open arms.

The first kit was a beautiful black fox. As I held him, I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. Kitsune are born very mature, that's part of the reason their pregnancies are so long. The kits could hold their heads up and probably would start to crawl in a month or two. As I looked into the kit's chocolate brown eyes I felt some energy being drained from my body. The kit's eyes turned blue. I'd forgotten all about that! Each kit would absorb some of my youki. That made me a partial parent to all of them. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'Shuichi's gonna kill me. The things I do for this Fox.' Actually it was a bit flattering; other foxes would die of complications before they allowed a non-blood-related person to deliver their kits. But Kurama came right to me and asked for my help. Even if I was a last resort, it was the highest compliment a kitsune could give. And I'm so glad he came to me instead of trying to do this on his own. If he hadn't asked, I couldn't have helped him and this was not an easy birth. Not that I have much experience with this sort of thing, but hey, I'm neither stupid nor am I blind.

The next kit was coming so I set the black fox down against Kurama. He gathered his kit in his arms immediately. It was instinctive. No matter what, he'd never hurt his kits. He'd defend them to the death and always protect them. That's the way it's supposed to be. It's not always that way, but that's how it should be. As each kit was born I laid them on the bed. They snuggled against Kurama and immediately fell into a deep sleep. When the last kit was born I laid her on his chest. She was the runt of the litter. Weak now from the birth, but she'd be powerful. Few Kitsune are born female, those that are end up being extraordinarily strong.

The Fox was falling asleep. After that I couldn't blame him. That was one of the more horrible things I'd witnessed in my lifetime. I am **so** glad that I'll never have to do that. I got a few washcloths and a bowl of warm water from the bathroom. First I cleaned him up then the kits. I gathered all the used towels in a bundle and covered Kurama with a soft quilt. His kits were burrowed around him sleeping. I decided to let them all rest then call Shuichi in the human world. I picked up the towels and turned to go. "Kuronue," I heard.

"Yes, Fox?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Kurama. Anytime." I turned out the lights.

When I was stepping out the doorway I hear him say, "Kuro?"

"Fox?"

"If any of my kits sprout wings, I'm feeding you to my death plant."

I started to laugh. "Whatever you say, Fox."

******

I put the towels and the washcloths I'd used into the washing machine and started the cycle. While they were going I got some carpet cleaner from Shiori's stash of cleaning supplies. I'd noticed the trail of blood to my room. Shiori would be furious if I let it set into the carpet. On second thought, considering the circumstances, she'd probably overlook it this once. I probably should call them in the human world, but they can't catch a ride to the Makai until morning anyway. And I suppose there's no reason to wake Boton up now, morning is in a few hours. Let them get the sleep they can, besides the Fox needs rest. Best to get the place clean then leave the message.

When the carpet wasn't filthy anymore I took the rags I'd used down to the laundry room. It was time to put the towels in the drier anyway, so I washed the rags. Strangely enough it was after I'd washed up all the blood that what I'd just done hit me. I had just delivered a litter of Kitsune. My best friend and partner's kits at that. Not only had I delivered them, but I was a spiritual parent to them as well. Their youki would be a mixture of mine and Kurama's, even as their bodies would be a mix of Kurama and Shuichi. By all the laws of the Makai I was now a father. It was a truly overwhelming though. I always wanted kids, but…I sat down hard on the floor of the laundry room and stayed there for awhile.

While I sat there I tried to think about the situation I was in now, but it was so big, my mind shied away from it. I though instead about the past. The Fox and I had been through a lot together. We'd grown close over the centuries. I never thought we'd be in this situation though. I remember once when the Fox was young he'd had a lover I helped him get over. Somehow this situation reminded me of him. I told Kurama then that there were people more deserving of his affections. I turned out to be right.

When he first moved into my home with me the Fox wouldn't tell me how old he was. I think he was still deciding whether or not to trust me. He was obviously a near grown kit. He looked physically mature, but to my knowledge hadn't felt the desire to take a mate. The only indication I had that he was growing up was the quite attractive minx demon I found in his bed one morning. After that incident the floodgates opened. There was a steady stream of suitors coming to call. At first I only noticed female demons, but then a black male kitsune began to get quite chummy with the Fox. I'd see them drinking together at the bar we frequented. They'd take long walks through the forest. It was only a matter of time before I found them in bed together. Kurama was an expert on keeping his affairs to himself, but occasionally I'd need to speak with him and walk in while he was still 'entertaining.' Not that I ever saw anything indecent mind you, but I think he preferred that I had no knowledge of any of his lovers. That was probably a direct result of the merciless teasing I'd subject him to when I did find one though.

I think that Kurama was quite attached to that particular fox. They were together for almost a year, exclusively. I'd begun to think that Miroku, that was his name, would be moving in with us soon. Not that the situation would change much, Miroku to my knowledge hadn't slept anywhere except Kurama's bed for months. They got on well with each other, which is why I was so surprised when one day Kurama came home without his usual shadow. I kept my thoughts to myself at first. Both of the foxes were pretty stubborn, they'd probably just had an argument. It wasn't anything that I should get involved in, or so I thought. A week went by and Miroku still hadn't shown his face in the 'den' as the Fox has come to call it. At about that time I decided that I'd talk to the Fox. He seemed depressed. I had a soft spot for him. Usually I try not to get involved when Koenma assigns me a case, but I connected with the Fox. He was one of the few people I'd consider a friend in any of the three worlds.

I walked to the Fox's room and knocked on the door the morning after I'd decided to talk with him. When he opened the door I caught a glimpse of a blonde head in his bed. He looked at me expectantly. "I'd like to talk when you're done here."

"I'll show Sakura home then meet you in an hour," he said. I nodded my acceptance of the statement and went to wait for the Fox to show up. He got back from escorting his friend home in under an hour. I was sitting in the living room reading a new novel I'd acquired on our last heist. The Fox always thought I was insane for raiding the libraries in the big houses we tackled. He once suggested that I could just buy the books I wanted with the money we took, but I told him that he just didn't understand. After that he started taking books too. He was amassing quite the library in his study.

After I'd finished the page I was on I marked my place and turned to him. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me to start the conversation. "Your friend get home alright?"

"Yes, she did."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"What about?" He was being evasive. Whatever had happened between the two of them had been upsetting to him that much was evident, though you couldn't tell by looking at him. He was the picture of tranquility. He was getting better at masking his emotions. When I first met him he was nearly an open book, but lately he'd been distancing himself. It worked for the rest of the world, but I'd seen each barrier go up, and as such I could still read him.

"Miroku hasn't been around lately. I was getting ready to outfit your room with a bigger bed."

"What's stopping you?" Mentally I sighed; he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Won't he be upset when he finds out about Sakura's visit?"

He snorted, "I doubt it." He sounded a bit bitter.

"And why not?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he challenged. This was apparently a very touchy subject for him. It just confirmed my fears that they'd been arguing.

"In hopes of getting you to answer one of them."

"I have been answering you!"

"Not the answers I want, Fox."

"Well, then what answers do you want?" he said sullenly staring at the wall off to my left.

"You tell me, Fox."

He growled in frustration and shifted his gaze to glare at me. "We're not together anymore if that's what you want to know. It is, isn't it?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

He sighed in frustration and flopped down onto the sofa. "I don't know. It was going so well and then…" he trailed off.

"What?" I prompted.

"He wants kits." That was a surprise.

"What?" I blurted out before I'd thought of it.

"He wants kits and I don't," he clarified for me. "I'm not even forty yet. I…I just…don't want…them."

'What was that idiot thinking?' I wondered. 'How dare he! Of course the Fox is too young for kits, he's barely full-grown himself.' My blood started to boil at the mere thought of that creep asking the Fox for **that**. 'What a complete cretin!' I fully intended to give Miroku a piece of my mind at the first possible opportunity, but I decided that I had to get some information from the Fox first. "Did you tell him that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And he wouldn't wait?"

"No."

"His loss then." Inside I was thinking of how much I'd like to flay that creep alive, but I tried to stay calm for the Fox's sake. "You're better off without him."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about it, Fox. If he was willing to leave you over something that trivial, then he wasn't worth your time. You can do much better than him."

The Fox gave me a small smile, "Thanks Kuro. That doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Give it time, Fox," I opened my book up and began reading again, "In a few months you probably won't even remember his name."

"I don't think I'll ever forget it."

I looked up at him. "You'll get over him, Fox. There's better out there, trust me."

He stared at me for a while, as I picked up where I left off in my novel, then bemusedly said, "And for the strangest reason I do."

******

A door slamming and voices from the entryway jerked me out of my memories. Slowly I stood and made my way into the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hi, guys! First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed and a special thanks goes to AnimeObsessedQueen44 for beating my cold virus with a frying pan. Yay! Anyway I'm working on an idea for another story and I just wanted some feedback to see if I should pursue it. So, all you Inuyasha fans out there, is anyone interested in a Koga/Inuyasha fic?


	25. The End

Moments in Time

By: wolf demoness 

Chapter Twenty-Four: The End

Shuichi's POV:

Mom and I stayed in the human world for two days and one night. We left as soon as possible. The police in the human world took us to Shiori's house and had us identify anything that was missing. Fortunately all of the really valuable items had been moved into the safety deposit box at the bank and anything that Shiori kept as remembrances had been taken with us to the Makai. Imagine trying to tell the officers that though. The insurance forms took a day to fill out and a company was hired to repair damage to the house. This time though I asked Kuwabara to watch over the house for us. Yusuke, though I have the greatest respect for him, is a bit irresponsible. Mother and I thought that Kuwabara would be the better choice, and Shizuru would keep him in line. We gave him a house key and asked him to keep an eye on things until we got back. Mother told him he could stay in the house if he wanted to. He seemed very pleased, apparently Shizuru is scary to live with.

I was impatient to get back home. My husband was less than four weeks away from giving birth and I was a whole **world** away from him. Kuronue had taken me aside and stressed the importance of my being present for the birth. Kurama would be in danger if I weren't there. If labor started without me present instinct might not allow him to seek out help if anything went wrong with the birth. Kuronue told me that very often Kitsune would use the plants around them to prevent anyone, other then their mates, from entering their dens when they were giving birth. If the mate was not present only a trusted blood relative could approach, very rarely a friend. Since Kurama didn't have any blood relations that we knew of, let alone trusted enough to deliver his kits, it was up to me. If I wasn't present I could loose them all. Every hour I was away I agonized over how quickly we could get home. Shiori was no better. We both wanted to get back to the demon world, hang the house and the human world authorities! Kurama needed the both of us and we wanted, no we **needed **to be there.

The moment that everything was in order we called Botan to take us home. She was a bit disgruntled at being woken from her beauty sleep, but I think she understood our concern. We arrived home at six thirty in the morning on March fourth. There was something strange going on. The rose bushes the hid the doorway from general view looked like brambles. The thorns had grown to several inches in length and the usually neat rose vines were twined in a mass barring entry to the doorway. Even the plants around the den looked different, sinister and threatening. Light was blocked from the few above ground windows by vines that waved threateningly when approached. Shiori and I paused outside of the doorway. I was hesitant to go near the disturbed plants. They looked as if they'd destroy anything that came within range of their thorns. Some of the vines began to writhe as we stepped into the clearing outside the den.

I slowly walked up to the doorway and extended my hand to touch the vines blocking my path. A group of vines wrapped around my arm as soon as I grazed my fingers over the first vine. I heard Shiori gasp behind me and I yelled at her to stay back. The thorns began to lengthen dangerously then the vines released me and pulled back from the door. I motioned Shiori over to me and held her as we quickly stepped into the den. The plants were outraged that there was another person with me, I think that they wanted to test her as they'd tested me. I wasn't going to risk her though. We got inside quickly. The plants wouldn't hurt me and I bodily shielded Shiori as best I could. Inside the den I closed the door as quickly as possible. Some of the vines were reaching into the den, but I slammed the door closed on them and braced myself against it to hold it shut. I locked the den door and waited, after a few moments the vines calmed and I backed away from the door.

"What's going on?" Shiori whispered to me.

"I don't know. Stay here." I didn't see anyone in the living room or down the hall. It was quiet, which wasn't unusual so early in the morning, but with how agitated the plants outside the den were I was worried. "Kurama!" I called from the living room. "Kuronue!" I started to move down the hallway.

"Quiet. You'll wake him up." Kuronue came walking out of the laundry room. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was rumpled and unkempt, and there was blood on his clothes.

"Kuronue, what's happened? The plants outside are going nuts! I though they were going to attack us before they let us in!" He just looks at me.

"I think you should go see your Fox, Shuichi." I didn't wait for an explanation; as a matter of fact I think that I was rushing past him before he'd finished speaking. At the moment though I didn't particularly care. I ran into our bedroom and switched the lights on. Kurama was asleep in the bed surrounded by three small kits. I was aware that Kuronue was behind me.

"When? When, did this happen?"

"A few hours ago. I was going to call you."

I walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. My children were here. They were so beautiful and so small. There was a little red fox cuddled up to another black fox sleeping against my husband's side. On his chest was a very small silver fox. I reached out to touch the silver kit's face. Her nose scrunched up and her ear flicked back, but she didn't move other than that. It was the most endearing thing I've ever seen. I looked at the two curled up together and immediately began to count fingers and toes. I lifted the red kit into my arms. My sons fussed when I separated them from one another and the red kit opened his eyes to look up at me. He stared at me as if he were appraising me, then curled up into my arms and closed his stunning amber eyes. I guess I'd measured up to his standards after all. My other son had snuggled up to my husband's side and tangled his small fists in with his long hair silver hair. I looked over at my daughter cradled in my husband's arms; she too was studying me. She had the vibrant green eyes of Kurama's human form. She looked angelic curled up in her father's arms. My beautiful demon daughter.

"Hi," Kurama whispered.

"Hi." I reached out to stroke his hair. He leaned into my touch and briefly closed his eyes sighing in contentment. "They're beautiful." I kissed him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"'S okay," he slurred, sleepily. I could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep, koi. You deserve it." He smiled up at me then closed his eyes. He draped one arm over our daughter and drew our son closer to him with his other arm. He'd never looked so handsome to me. All I could think was how much I loved him, them, and how luck I was. I am the luckiest human being alive. Glancing up I can see light filtering in to the room from the open widow. For the first time I watch the sun rise with my son sleeping in my arms and the other three great loves of my life sleeping in my bed.

********

The End.

********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 1) Bet you thought I forgot about you huh? Happy Christmas Eve everyone! It's been really fun writing this and I'm so happy with the great response I got! I want to thank everyone who gave me a review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that people enjoyed my little project. Reviewers are the best people!

2) In other news, last week I asked if anyone would be interested in an idea I've been turning over in my head for awhile now and the votes are in! My Inuyasha fic goes forward as planed. Which between you and me I'm glad about because I already have a six-page outline and rough drafts up to chapter sixteen written. ;-) Guess I was excited. So it your not sick of me yet check out the first chapter of Enter the Wolf's Den and don't forget to click that little purple button!


End file.
